Xander and Cordy's Road Trip Adventures
by red-jacobson
Summary: Xander and Cordelia go on their Post Graduation Road Trip. Very Altered History, but will be explained in the story. Xander/Cordy/Others
1. Chapter 1

**SERIES TITLE: Xander and Cordelia's Road Trip Adventures**

**CHAPTER TITLE**: Last Minute Details  
**PART**: 01 of XX  
**AUTHOR**: Red Jacobson ( )  
**WEBSITE**: . /  
**DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio Only**  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me, they all are the property of their respective owners. I promise to treat them better than their creators did  
**SUMMARY**: Cordelia joins Xander on his Road Trip after graduation. Very AU, no Fluke, and the Chase's never lost their money.

**FEEDBACK**: Of course, feedback feeds the Muse, and she tells me more of the story for your reading pleasure  
**CATEGORY**: Adventure/Erotica  
**RELATIONSHIPS**: Xander/Cordelia/Other Female  
**RATING**: NC-17  
**WORD COUNT**: 6,855  
**SPOILERS**: Since it's been over 12 years since Buffy Season Three aired, I seriously doubt anything mentioned in this story will be a surprise  
**WARNINGS**: I'm sure that those of you familiar with my alleged writing have any doubts about what you are going to find here. But, for the virgins among you, you are going to find oral, anal, dom/sub, femme-slash, and quite possibly a number of other things that will have Mrs Grundy and Doctor James Dobson reaching for the smelling salts! *GRIN*  
**AUTHORS NOTES:** Just a bit of fun that the muse provided, hope you enjoy.

**YET ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE:** The Master/Slave Ceremony that appears in this chapter is something I made up out of whole cloth, as well as the questioning that Xander did to Willow. I don't know if that is something that actually happens in a relationship like that, but it seems to me to be something that should happen to ensure that both know what they are getting into.

_**Kingman's Bluff**_

_**May 25th, 1999**_

Graduation was over, the Mayor was roasting his snaky bits in Hell, and they were planning to wrap up one final loose end before departing in the morning on his long planned road trip. Of course, Xander mused to himself, the plans had changed a great deal when he'd invited his girlfriend along. Queen C had promptly taken over the arrangements, and, where he had planned a leisurely drive up the coast and a trip through Utah before heading toward the East Coast, Cordelia had voted for a tour of America's Finest Five Star Hotels. He really didn't put up much of a fight, after all, she was paying for it, and, most importantly, she was sleeping with him, and he learned early in life that arguing with the woman who was willing and eager to have sex with you was a lose/lose proposition!

He was a bit nervous about her plans for tonight, simply because so many things could go wrong. He had already tried to talk her out of it, but the best he could get her to agree to do, was to talk to Willow before putting her plans in motion. Xander was well aware of Willow's feelings for him, she hadn't really made a secret of them, especially after she and Oz had broken up when he left to go back east to college. It was the way that Willow made her interest known that had irritated his girlfriend.

Cordy had changed a great deal over the past year, especially after she had almost died at the beginning of the year when she had fallen on the jagged piece of metal the night that Spike had kidnapped the two of them. They never did figure out what the bleached blonde vamp had been trying to accomplish, When Buffy and the others had arrived to rescue them, Spike was drunk as a loon and Buffy was in no mood to question him, he was dust almost before he knew he was in a fight.

Cordelia had spent the better part of 2 weeks in the Hospital after that. Ironically enough, it was the way he had stayed at her side the whole time that finally convinced her parents that he was not like his parents, and they gave their blessing to their relationship. After Cordy was released from the hospital, and had been declared totally healed by the specialists her parents had brought in, she had invited him to stay with her overnight. Her parents turned a blind eye to the fact that he showed up for breakfast dressed in the same clothing he had worn for dinner the night before. Cordelia did tell him later that her mother had questioned her to make sure they had taken precautions, and was relieved that they had used condoms.

They had done more than make love that night though, but knowing that they were each others' first did make the night special. It was the conversation they had before and after that made the night stand out in memory. It seems that Cordelia had taken a good look at her life while she was in the hospital unable to sleep, and really didn't like what she had seen. She was feared, and fawned over by those currying favor, but her only actual friends were Xander and Faith. The way she put it was, "If something gets me one night when we are out there, I want more than just the two of you to be honestly sad that I'm gone!"

When she returned to school, Cordelia was a changed person, she broke away from the majority of the Cordette's, except for Aura, who took Cordy's new attitude in stride, and turned out to be a fun person to be around. Of course Harmony tried, badly, to take Cordelia's place, but, considering she had nowhere near the intelligence and observational skills that Cordelia had used to acquire and maintain her position, she was soon ignored by the vast majority of the student body. In changing her attitude, a funny thing happened, she became even more popular, except this time, people weren't afraid to talk to her. Less than a month later, when the Homecoming Queen was chosen, there was no contest, she won in a landslide.

About the only person who didn't warm to the 'new' Cordelia was Willow, she refused to accept that Xander was happy with Cordy, and was constantly making snide comments behind Cordy's back. It had gotten so bad that, after a raging argument in the Library, he had stopped speaking to Willow for close to six weeks. Eventually it was Cordy who got them speaking again, but things were still tense. Which brought his thoughts full circle. Turning to his girlfriend, Xander wrapped his arm around her shoulders and spoke quietly. "You know I'm supporting you in this, but I just hope you are prepared for it to blow up in your face. I know you are comfortable with your desires, and God knows I'm thankful for it, but she may not be willing to face the fact that she's attracted to women as well. Just because the Vampire Version of her, where ever she came from, was an equal opportunity letch, doesn't mean that she's ready to admit that it's part of her as well."

Cordy sighed and leaned into him, "I know, but it's the only way I can think of that will allow you to keep your oldest friend, and still make her understand that her fantasies of 2.5 kids and white picket fence are not going to come true with you. I told you the night of our conversation that I'm willing to share, but I have to be there too, if she can accept that, we all win, if not, then, I'm sorry, I don't see any way that she can be any part of our life."

"Well, as long as your sure, we may as well get started. I talked to Faith earlier, and she'll keep Buffy occupied tonight, and she said she's holding you to your promise to send her a plane ticket when we get to Chicago, that's she's always wanted to re-enact the subway scene from "Risky Business" as a threesome!"

Cordy chuckled, "That girl is such a horn-dog!" She paused, thinking, "It does sound like fun though."

Xander joined in her laughter as they walked to her car.

When they pulled up the driveway at the Chase home, Cordy gave Xander a kiss, and said, "I'm not too sure how long this is going to take, but if it goes over an hour I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Okay, just be careful when the sun goes down, a whole lot of the vamps may have been dusted this afternoon, but they aren't the only things out there!"

"I'll be fine, there isn't anything out there that can outrun me when I've got the petal down."

Xander stood and watched as she drove off, knowing that things were going to change, one way or another, before morning. He just hoped it worked out the way Cordy thought, but he was afraid he was going to permanently lose his oldest friend.

_**The Rosenberg House**_

Cordy pulled her Mustang convertible to a stop in the driveway, noticing that, as usual, Willow's parents were not in residence. Walking up the door, she took a deep breath and rang the buzzer. Willow answered the door in less than a minute, the welcoming smile dropping from her face as she saw who was standing on her porch. "What do you want Cordelia?" she hissed, using Cordy's full name like a curse. Cordy sighed, "Look Willow, Xander and I are leaving tomorrow, and we won't be back for months. This is the last chance for you and I to come to an agreement that will allow you to keep your oldest friend. Are you going to step aside so we can discuss this like civilized human beings, or do you really want to have this conversation on your front porch where the neighbors can see?"

Checking to see that the sun was still out, Willow stepped to the side, allowing Cordy to enter. Once the statuesque brunette was inside, Willow shut the door and whirled around, "Alright, you're in my house, now what the _fuck_ do you want Cordelia?"

Cordy didn't seem to notice the profanity, or the tone, simply sitting down on the couch and making herself comfortable, before looking at Willow and saying, "It's not so much what I want, it's more about what you want, and how I can help you get it."

Willow froze for a second, before slowing looking at her nemesis, and saying in a quieter tone of voice, "I have no idea what you are talking about Cordelia, how could you possibly have any idea what I want?"

"Let's not play games right now, Willow, you are too smart to successfully play stupid. I'm talking about Xander. He is with me, and nothing is going to change that, no matter how much you may want it. But, the thing is, I'm not opposed to sharing him, as long as certain conditions are met, just ask Faith, and Buffy."

Willow gasped, "You mean she was telling the truth? I thought she was just teasing me, trying to make me feel bad that she had something I couldn't have!"

"Oh no, while I wasn't in the library then, I'm sure that what she said was the truth, and she wasn't actually trying to make you feel bad, she was trying to be helpful, to let you know what you need to do to get what you want. I know, I know, you are straight, you never even thought about another girl. Is that what you are going to say? Then ask yourself this, if you are such a straight arrow girl, why do I constantly see you checking out me and Buffy and the other girls in the shower, and taking a long time with the soap afterward?"

Willow blushed but didn't say anything, and when Cordy spoke again, it was in a softer tone of voice, "Willow, I'm honestly not trying to be a bitch here, I'm trying to get you to face up to something, and let you know that we won't judge you for it. I went through the same turmoil when I realized I was bisexual, but once I realized that life is too short to worry about other people's problems, I've been a lot happier and much more relaxed. I know that we aren't friends, there is too much history between us for that, but we can become friends, if for no other reason than it would make Xander happy, and we both love the goof!"

Willow stood there, dumbstruck, her mouth opening as if to say something, then she shut it again, before doing just about the last thing Cordy expected, she started to laugh, and kept laughing for several minutes, until she final stopped, and wiping her eyes, looked up to see her one time nemesis watching her with concern.

"I'm alright, I was just laughing at myself! You didn't need to convince me, I've been aware that I was bisexual for a few years now. I started noticing things when I was a freshman, and I had read enough of my parents books to understand what it meant. I was just laughing because I was trying to over think things, as usual, when if I had just talked to you months ago we could have been having a lot more fun than sniping at each other! You see, it wasn't just being bisexual that I was dealing with, it was actually harder to admit that I really wanted somebody to totally dominate me, to do things to me, to make me do things that I would never think to do for myself." Growing serious, she continued, "The part I was having the problem with wasn't wanting Xander, that was no secret, but having to stop myself from crawling under the table in the library when we were researching and spreading your legs in those skirts and sliding your panties down and worshiping your pussy, while you try to pretend nothing is happening. I'll keep licking and teasing your clit with my tongue like a good little slave until it is all swollen then I would lock my lips around it and suck like it was a little tiny cock, making you squirm in your seat. I'd tease you like that for as long as I could, then I'd slide my fingers in you, and make you bite your tongue to stop from screaming as you cum and coat my face with your juices! And while Xander is trying to find out what is wrong, I would reach over and unzip his jeans, and start sucking him, and the whole thing starts over again, finishing with you bending me over the table and pulling my pants down and giving me a bare bottom spanking in front of everybody!"

She looked over at Cordy and almost started laughing again at the flushed look on her face, and the way she was rubbing her thighs together. Without thinking about it, Willow crossed the room and dropped to her knees in front of the brunette, spreading her legs, she grinned as she smelled the other girls arousal, especially since Cordy had gone commando today! Pushing the skirt up over her hips, Willow lifted Cordy's legs over her shoulders and dived in, getting her first taste of the girl she'd been fantasizing about for months. She gathered the juices that were already flowing, drinking them like nectar, before teasing the other girls lips, making them spread wider and working her tongue inside.

She may not have had any experience, but she must have been doing something right, as Cordelia's fingers twined themselves into her hair, pulling her closer. The brunette had been so worked up from Willow's fantasy that it didn't take much to send her over the edge, but she didn't let go of Willow's hair until she finally came down from her climax. Willow sat back on her heels with a satisfied smile on her face as she gathered the juices and licked them off of her fingers.

It took a minute or so for Cordy to be able to speak coherently again, and she just smiled brightly and murmured, "Wow! We definitely wasted too much time this year!" Before sitting up and pulling Willow into her lap, where she started kissing the smaller girl passionately. The two of them were lost in the kissing until they were distracted by the clock chiming 6 o'clock. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Cordy said, "I guess you are interested then?" And Willow nodded, but said, "I need to get changed first, though, I've had an outfit prepared for a while, and this is the perfect time to wear it! I'll be back down in 10 minutes."

As soon as Willow ran upstairs, Cordy grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed Xander. "Hey Lover, prepare yourself for the night of your life! Things went far better than I even expected, in fact, I'm still recovering from the "O" she gave me! I'm sure we'll tell you all about it, and maybe even give you a demonstration when we get there. She's getting changed now, said she had an outfit all picked out and everything. We'll be leaving in a few minutes, so you'll be able to see it for yourself when we get there."

With a laugh at her boyfriends groan, she ended the call and straightened her clothes while waiting for Willow.

_**1630 Revello Drive**_

_**Earlier That Afternoon**_

Buffy had barely waited until the door had closed behind her and Faith before she started pulling the younger Slayer's clothing off. She had captured Faith's mouth with her own, pressing her against the door as her hands were fumbling with the other girls shirt, pulling it up and off her arms, and tearing at the bra until she found the clasp and released her breasts. Faith was just as busy pulling at Buffy's clothes, and they eventually made it up the stairs to Buffy's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind them. In a small, still rational portion of her mind, Buffy was grateful that Mom and Dawn weren't home, having gotten out of town the night before, or she would have been grounded for months!

That was the last rational thought she had for quite a while, as she pushed Faith back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, her thigh sliding between Faith's legs and rubbing frantically as they continued kissing. The two of them were so worked up from the fight earlier that it didn't take long for them to hit their peak. It was while they were relaxing in the afterglow that the smaller girl chuckled, "Damn B! I knew I got the Hungry and Hornies after a fight, but that was something else!" Buffy just laughed, "Faith, you ain't seen nothing yet! It's too bad you took off right after that fight with the Hell Bitches a few months ago, I damn near wore Xander and Cordy out, and was still ready for more! That was one wild night! I had no idea Cordy was so good with a strap-on, but being the filling in a Buffy Sammich was a hell of a ride!"

Faith laughed, "They got you that way too, huh? I think the two of us ought to make plans to surprise them when they get back to town and have a Cordy Sammich, I'm sure she'd love it!"

"She probably would, but why wait til they get back? It's still early enough to get over to Cordy's place."

"Nah, they got plans for tonight, C said she was going to try and talk to Red, see if they can get things straight between them before they take off."

Buffy grinned, picturing the scene. "That's going to be an interesting conversation, to be sure, especially if Cordy can get Wills to stop soaking her feet in the river."

"I don't know, B, I don't think she's spending as much time on the river as you might think. I think Red knows what's going on, but isn't sure how to handle it, but C'll take care of her."

"It's how she handles her that will make for the interesting part. Especially if Willow does in fact know what's going on, it could make for some _enjoyable_ sleepovers after patrol this summer!"

Faith laughed, "Damn B! And you call me a horn-dog? You're just as bad as I am, wanting to get in your best friends panties."

"Oh and you don't Faith? I've seen you checking her out in the shower, and how you lean over her at the computer, trying to sneak a look down her top."

"Busted! But, that's enough talk, I'm ready for round two, how 'bout you?"

There was no further talking for a while.

_**The Chase Mansion**_

_**7pm That Night**_

Xander set aside the copy of 'On The Road' that he had been re-reading when he heard Cordy's car pull up in front of the Pool House. Watching the door, his eyes widened when he saw Cordy walk through the door, a leash in her hand. It wasn't the leash that surprised him, but the fact that it was hooked to a collar around Willow's throat. From the throat, his jaw dropped as he took a good look at how she was dressed. She was wearing a raincoat over her shoulders, but it was open, and he could see that she was dressed all in white, from her stockings and garter set, to the lace bustier that left her breasts exposed, down to the crotchless panties that framed her shaven pussy.

Cordy grinned as she saw the obvious evidence of his approval, before lifting the raincoat off her shoulders and turning Willow around, to show the white elbow length gloves that were cuffed at the wrists behind her back. Dropping his eyes, he grinned at the sight of the butt plug held firmly in place. Cordy turned her around, so she was facing him again, and tapped Willow on the shoulder, and the redhead dropped to her knees, and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Hello Lover, I found a naughty little slave who was just begging for a chance to serve us. I brought her home to see if she's worth keeping or not, what do you think?"

Dropping into character, because this was a game that the two of them played a lot, especially with Aura and Tamara, Xander stood from his chair and walked over to his new slave. "You've certainly done a wonderful job presenting her, my dear. And I do like the packaging, but it will be her performance that determines if she becomes a bed warmer, or just a toy for the servants like the last one."

"This is true, however she's already given me a most satisfactory performance, so I doubt you will be disappointed."

"I'm certain she did her utmost to please you, my dear, all of our slaves are devoted to you, especially our new pet, Buffy. Maybe if this one works out, we can have Buffy train her?" He grinned inwardly as Willow blushed brightly, and her nipples tightened in obvious arousal. Looking up at Cordy, she grinned back at him and mouthed "horn dog!" at him, as he tried to look innocent. Getting back into character, Xander spoke, "Slave, raise your eyes and look at me."

Willow lifted her head, and he looked into her eyes, slightly surprised at the unfocused gaze. He had only seen that once before, the last time he and Cordy had played this game with Aura. The former Cordette had a deep submissive streak as well, and her reactions introduced them to the phrase 'Sub Space' and they realized that it was no longer a game for her, she really did consider herself their slave. Looking up at Cordy, he whispered "Sub Space" and a look of comprehension flashed in her eyes. She frowned briefly in concentration, before looking him in the eyes again, and nodded. He looked at her questioningly, and she nodded again, before he nodded. He wasn't sure how it happened, but it looked like he and Cordy had gotten themselves another slave, and he could see the need to do some serious research on the lifestyle, because if these two girls had given themselves to the two of them, he was damned sure going to find out how to treat them properly!

Realizing that Willow was waiting patiently for him to speak, he said, "Come back to us Willow, you can go deep again after I ask you some questions, but for now, come back to us."

He was relieved that her eyes cleared instantly, and he could see the spark of intelligence gleaming brightly, although it was clearly tinged with desire. "Willow, are you offering yourself to us of your own free will, with no outside influence or compulsion?"

"Xander, I mean, Master, I've been imagining this for over a year, as soon as I saw the two of you together, I started picturing myself serving you both. I am doing this of my own free will and looking forward to the chance to serve you."

Xander nodded, "Do you offer yourself to us, knowing that, although we will never deliberately harm you, we may require you to do things that you may not want to do, but will do so anyway?"

"I do"

"Do you offer yourself to us, understanding that you will be joining us permanently, and, I am the only man who you will ever allow to touch you, that any children you eventually have will be mine, but that you will often be asked to perform with your sister slaves for your Mistress and Myself, as well as select guests, entertainment? Think carefully about this Willow, because we aren't playing around here."

Willow didn't say anything for close to a minute, and Xander was pleased to see that she really was thinking things through before coming to a decision.

"I have to admit, I hadn't considered the idea of being made to perform in front of others, but I can trust you not to let them touch me, and you are the only man whose children I ever wanted, you are the only man I ever wanted, Oz was just an experiment, and he never even saw as much of me as you are seeing right now. So, yes, I understand what I am offering, and agree to all of it of my own free will!"

Thinking quickly, Xander says, "Okay, if we are going to do this, we are going to do it right!" Looking at Cordy, he said, "Give Aura a call, see if she can come over. If she's as serious about this as Willow is, we need to recognize it, and I've got an idea for a ceremony that will formalize them giving themselves to us."

Cordy thought about questioning him, but when Xander was this decisive, it was usually best to follow his lead, it was the Alpha in him, combined with the soldier memories that were combining to provide him with a plan, and it almost always worked out very well. Besides, even though she wasn't the submissive that Aura or Willow were, she still kind of liked seeing 'take charge' Xander show his face.

Sliding in character, Mistress Cordelia hit speed dial on her phone and waited for it to be answered. Recognizing Aura's voice on the other end, she purred, "Hello Pet, can you come over here now? Your Master and I want to have a ceremony for you and your new sister slave, demonstrating your commitment to us, and our commitment to you."

She smiled at the eagerness in her pet's voice, "Of course Mistress, I'll leave right now!"

"Very good, you still remember the gate code, do you not? Just come back to the pool house and walk in, we will be waiting for you."

Not waiting for a response, she ended the call and put her phone away.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

_**A block from the Chase Home**_

"Faith, the next time I let you talk me into walking halfway across town, will you at least remind me to put on some comfortable shoes? My feet are killing me in these boots!"

"Hey B, you're the one who wanted to see what Red is up to with X and Queen C, I'm not that curious. But, since you were determined, I was damn sure not getting into a car with you, I've seen how you drive!"

"Hey, it was just the one time, and I'm sure that the drivers ed teacher was on the edge of the heart attack anyway, you can't be sure it was my fault!"

"Sure, B, sure, just keep telling yourself that."

"I'm not that bad a driver, am I?"

No answer

"Am I?"

Faith sighed, "I guess not, at least compared to a drunken narcoleptic anyway." she finished with a snicker.

"See! I knew I wasn't that bad!" Buffy exclaimed triumphantly, before the rest of what Faith said sunk in, "Hey! You take that back!"

The sound of running feet and the two girls laughter echoed throughout the neighborhood.

When they had stopped running, they were right in front of the Chase home, and Faith said, "Hey, isn't that Aura's car? Wonder what she's doing here at this hour?"

Buffy took a closer look at the bright blue Altima, and said, "Looks like it, and she's probably here for a booty call, just like we would be if they called us." She paused, thinking, "Although, Willow wasn't home either, I wonder if there is more than just a booty call going on. You've noticed how Willow reacts sometimes when somebody tells her what to do? I get a whiff of arousal every time it happens, and I remember Aura being the same way that time she was with us."

"So, you think that X and C are playing a kinky dom/sub game tonight?" Faith grinned, "Coz I could be in the mood for some of that myself. Don't get me wrong B, lovin' what you and I get up to, but sometimes I get a hankerin' for some beef steak, and I've got one now."

Buffy grinned wickedly, "No prob, Faith, I could do with a little kink myself tonight, you know how it is, the bigger the fight, the wilder the appetite."

"Ain't that the truth!" Faith nodded, "but we better beat feet if we want to get through the gate before it closes." she said, starting to run.

They made it through with seconds to spare and slowed down to a jog, following Aura's car.

_**Inside The Pool House**_

Cordy looked up from the security monitor, "Hey Xan? Did you invite anybody tonight?"

"Nope, why?"

"Because we've got a couple of Slayers jogging up the driveway."

Xander gave a half amused groan, "Of all the nights they decided they wanted a booty call! Okay, you get our new pets into the pool area, and I'll explain the situation to the two of them."

Xander was waiting at the doorway when the two unexpected guests jogged up. "Something Hellmouthy going on?" he asked. When they shook their heads, he smirked, "Let me guess then, Faith spilled the beans about Cordy having chat with Willow, and you figured you'd see if you could get in on it, right?"

He didn't let them answer, continuing, "Look, there is something serious going on tonight, and you can watch, but behave yourselves until it's time to play okay?"

"What's going on, Xander? If it's really serious we can give you some privacy." Buffy asked, curiously.

Xander sighed, "Okay, both of you have played Master and Mistress games with us sometimes, right? Well, with Aura and Willow, it's a lot more than a game, they really want to be our slaves, and Cordy and I are accepting their offer. Tonight is a ceremony to confirm that, and make sure it's what they both want, that's why I'm asking you to behave, and not make any smart ass comments. This is a very big thing for all of us, and I don't want them distracted. Can you do that for me, please?"

Surprisingly, it was Faith who responded, all trace of her usual smirk gone, "Sure, we can do that Xan, I can respect how big a step it is, I knew a couple people who were into the lifestyle back in Southie, and it wasn't just fun and games for them."

"It's not for us either, which is why we won't be moving fully into it until after we get back from our trip, both Cordy and I have a lot of things to learn, so we don't mess up the trust they are giving us."

"We'll be good, Xander, don't worry." Buffy agreed, and they followed him into the pool house.

When they arrived in the Pool Area, Xander stripped off his clothing, and gestured for them to do so as well. They quickly stripped and left their clothing by the doorway and followed him down the hallway to the frosted glass doors leading to the pool itself.

Opening the door, the smell of chlorine hit them, and the sound of the water gently lapping against the edges of the pool. Walking inside, they could see Cordy, Willow and Aura, all of them stark naked,and a study in contrasts, Willow with her pale skin and red hair, Aura with her naturally brown skin and jet black hair, common to her Filipino background, hanging down her back, and Cordelia, standing in the shallow end of the swimming pool, waiting for them.

Faith and Buffy stood back, quietly watching as Xander walked past the two waiting girls and joined Cordy in the pool. He gave her a quick kiss, and turned to face Aura and Willow.

"Aura Adora Adonia" he called, and Aura walked into the water to stand before him, and Cordelia moved to stand beside her.

Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, he spoke quietly, but his voice echoed off the tile walls, "You have expressed your desire to give yourself to Cordelia and I, to be our Slave, and you have also expressed your understanding of what this means. Do you still wish to do so?"

Aura spoke quietly but clearly, "Yes Master, Yes Mistress, very much so."

"Very well then, let this signify the end of your life as Aura Adora Adonia, when you arise, you will be Aura Aluria Adonia." Nodding at Cordelia, they lowered Aura under the water, and raised her up a second later, to be kissed by her new Master and Mistress. After they broke the kiss, they led her over to the edge of the pool, where Cordy picked up a collar, and handed it to Xander, who placed it around Aura's neck, while she beamed with happiness.

Aura stayed at the edge of the pool and watched as Willow went through the same ceremony, leaving behind Willow Danielle Rosenberg, and becoming Willow Desiree Rosenberg, receiving her own collar.

Hearing a soft moan from Cordy, he glanced over and saw that Aura had her mouth on Cordy's breast, while her hands were busy under the water. Smiling to himself, he reached out his hand to Willow and led her back to the steps out of the pool. Sitting on the top step, he spread his legs and said, "Pleasure me pet, show me that you are worthy of the gift I gave you tonight."

He watched as she dropped into Sub Space instantly, and opened her mouth, taking him inside her. Xander leaned back on his elbows as he watched her work, enjoying the sensations as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could before closing her lips around him and starting to move her head on his cock.

It was obvious that she didn't have much experience, but her sheer enthusiasm made up for it, as she stroked what she couldn't get in her mouth with one hand, while fondling his balls with the other. The combination of her enthusiasm as well as the idea that it was his sweet innocent Willow giving him her sluttiest blowjob soon pushed him over the edge, and he let himself go, unloading in her mouth as she swallowed as much as she could, before he pulled out and pointed his cock at her chest and sprayed the last of his seed across her breasts. He couldn't be certain, but he thought, by the way she shuddered and moaned, that Willow had at least a small orgasm right then.

Thanking his quick reload time, a gift from the goddess Aphrodite after the Love Spell the previous year, he stood up and moved Willow so she was kneeling on the top step, her pussy and ass above the water level. Tapping her on the shoulder, he turned her head so she could see Buffy and Faith making out by the edge of the pool, their hands in each others pussy and working furiously. "When I'm finished with you tonight, you and your sister slave are going to put on a show for us, making love to her while Mistress and I entertain ourselves with the Slayers and we all watch you perform for us! Do you like that idea Slave?"

"Oooooooooh Yes, Master! I'll put on a wonderful show for you and Mistress, thank you!"

"I'm sure you will, now, it's time for you to get what you have wanted for a long, long time." Xander said, as he slid his cock into her pussy, burying himself to the hilt. There was no doubt this time, he could feel Willow tightening around him as her pussy spasmed in pleasure. He held still as she rode out her orgasm before starting to move once she relaxed around him. He glanced back and saw that Cordy was sitting on the edge of the pool and Aura was going down on her, and doing her usual wonderful job if the look on Cordy's face was anything to go by. Turning to others in the room, he saw that Buffy and Faith had moved to the floor and were rolling around in a 69 position, with Buffy on top, until Faith surprised her by sliding two fingers into the older girls ass, allowing Faith to roll them over so she was once more on top.

Turning his attention back to Willow, who seemed to be cumming steadily as he pumped her, he licked his fingers and rubbed the first one around her rosebud, relaxing the ring enough for work his finger in, causing her to cry out as an even more powerful climax hit her. He kept up his rhythm, working a second and third finger into her ass and stretching her hole enough to handle him, before he pulled out of her pussy and put his cock at her last hole. As soon as the head was pushing in, Willow cried out "Yes Master, Yes! Fuck your Slaves ass! I've wanted this for so long!" That was all he needed as he pushed forward, taking her ass in one stroke before grabbing her hips and starting to fuck her.

Willow started moving against him, building up a good rhythm and taking him to the edge far faster than he wanted, but the part of him that wasn't Master Xander was still blown away by the situation he found himself in. He would have been happy with just Cordy, but his horny minx of a lover wanted to explore her bisexuality, and wouldn't keep that part of her life away from him, and it led to him living out almost all of his fantasies with Cordy's enthusiastic participation.

While he was musing about the wonderful strangeness of his life for the past several months, his orgasm snuck up on him, and he let loose with a roar as he flooded Willows' ass with his cum. Breathing heavily, he pulled out and sat down on the step, pulling Willow into his arms and stroking her as she came down from the climax that his own release had triggered in her.

Hearing applause and wolf whistles, he looked up to see the other four girls grinning at him. It was going to be a very long night!

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

**SERIES TITLE: Xander and Cordelia's Road Trip Adventures**

**CHAPTER TITLE**: What Has gone Before or Last Train To Oxnard  
**PART**: 02 of XX  
**AUTHOR**: Red Jacobson ( )  
**WEBSITE**: . /  
**DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio Only**  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me, they all are the property of their respective owners. I promise to treat them better than their creators did  
**SUMMARY**: Cordelia joins Xander on his Road Trip after graduation. Very AU, no Fluke, and the Chase's never lost their money.

**FEEDBACK**: Of course, feedback feeds the Muse, and she tells me more of the story for your reading pleasure  
**CATEGORY**: Adventure/Erotica  
**RELATIONSHIPS**: Xander/Cordelia/Other Female  
**RATING**: NC-17  
**WORD COUNT**: 8,515  
**SPOILERS**: Since it's been over 12 years since Buffy Season Three aired, I seriously doubt anything mentioned in this story will be a surprise  
**WARNINGS**: I'm sure that those of you familiar with my alleged writing have any doubts about what you are going to find here. But, for the virgins among you, you are going to find oral, anal, dom/sub, femme-slash, and quite possibly a number of other things that will have Mrs Grundy and Doctor James Dobson reaching for the smelling salts! *GRIN*  
**AUTHORS NOTES:** Just a bit of fun that the muse provided, hope you enjoy.

**YET ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE:** The beginning of the chapter takes place after Valentines Day, during the Love Spell Episode (can't recall the title off the top of my head), and provides a great deal of background to some things that happened in Chapter One. Sorry about the info dump, but it would take thousands of words more if I were to work it into the story itself.

_**Olympus**_

_**February 18th 1998**_

Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love, Lust and Desire was intrigued by the request to power a spell, because she hadn't been invoked on this plain for quite a while, not since the Carpenter's followers put so many of her temples to the torch and sword. Splitting a portion of her awareness, she focused on the two mortals who were involved in the spell. She wasn't overly impressed by the witch doing the invoking, finding her a dabbler in things, and not a true worshiper, but the mortal male interested her, he had already put a boot in the asses of the Powers That Be over the _Pergamum Codex _prophecy, and anybody who can cause those asexual prigs problems is an interesting person, and she always liked interesting people.

Taking a closer look, she saw the threads of destiny attempting to attach themselves to him, but he seemed to shrug them off, not even noticing the attempts to control him. Amused, she spread her view and looked at those whose destinies intersected his life, and the amusement turned to concern and anger at the devastation that would result if the Powers original schemes were to run their course. Taking a closer look at the cusp events that would be needed to move the Powers schemes forward, she realized that the mortal, Xander they called him, was actually in position to impact them, and possibly do more. Looking at the cause of the spell, this Cordelia Chase, she followed the proposed manipulations and, when she saw Jasmine being born, swore harshly, there was no way on the 10,000 levels of Olympus she was going to let that monstrosity free!

Sending her view into the future, she only went a little over 8 years to find the entire planet was a wasteland, demons and vampires moving about with impunity, feeding on what ever they chose. She saw Xander, a much damaged older version of the man, fighting his way to the Hellmouth, where he exploded a bomb that he carried on his back. She wasn't fully aware of the different types of explosives, but she was aware enough to recognize the mushroom cloud that appeared over the entire town. Following the threads that led up to this point, she found the Red headed witch at the center of it, and groaned, "if there was ever a mortal less suited to magic, I don't remember one! That child is so sure that her intellect can solve any problem the magics will eat her alive! Let's see, they already have the techno-pagan for their magic needs, what happens to her?

Okay, that's not going to happen! The vampire has enough work to do, can't remove him entirely, but I can pull his fangs, so to speak. Taking a close look at the vampires immediate future, she found a point where a slight change could give her the results she wanted. When they confronted the Judge at the Mall, some of the debris hit the vampire in the back, breaking it and knocking him unconscious, allowing him to be captured and restrained until they are able to put a soul back into control, but without that ridiculous escape clause!

Turning back to red head, she was pleased to see that she had moved away from magic and back into her computer hacking, but wasn't pleased at what she accomplished then. Taking a closer look, the Goddess realized that the girl had no sense of boundaries, and a deep need for someone else to provide those boundaries. Bringing that need forward, she attached it to Xander, and, noticing the sexual issues that both girls were coming to recognize, attached it to Cordelia as well. Looking further down this new path, she was very pleased at how things worked out.

Turning her attention back to Cordelia, she noticed another scheme to deprive the girl of her support system, and changed things so that her father had faithfully paid his taxes every year. She also saw certain aspects of her personality that would cause problems, so she arranged the injury that caused her to re-examine her life, as well as removing the jealousy from her. Smiling as the beginning of a plan for the two mortals appeared to her, she increased the girls libido, and matched it to Xander's, so the two of them would always be compatible. Taking a look at what her changes accomplished, she nodded happily, knowing that she had derailed Jasmine for at least another 20,000 years.

Seeing the other Slayer, Kendra, she saw that no matter what choices were made, the girl was destined to die before her 18th birthday, so she let her go her own way. She liked the replacement Slayer, Faith's attitude, but saw that her defenses were going to cause her problems, so she made her more willing to trust, and made Buffy and the others more welcoming and friendly to her. She smiled, such a small change kept the girl from falling into the darkness, and allowed her a long happy life.

Turning back to the mortal that started her explorations, she decided to power the spell, and watched how he handled the power. She was actually impressed that he was strong enough to resist what he was being offered, because that meant he was even more interesting than she thought. What really interested her, was seeing what he did the next day, when he made a sacrifice to her by way of apology for attempting to misuse her gifts. She was pleased that he did that, and, to show her pleasure, gave him some gifts, like the ability to recover from his orgasm almost immediately, as well as the ability to read his partner and drive them to the peak of ecstasy every time, without fail. There were a few other gifts, but those would have to wait until after he left the influence of the Hellmouth. She didn't think he would object.

_**The Next Morning**_

Xander and Cordelia watched as the gates closed behind Aura's car, the other three girls riding along. He was right when he thought it was going to be a long night, but it was a great night, and Willow surprised him, she was almost insatiable, leaving him and moving to Cordy, then Aura, before asking to be the meat in a Slayer Sammich. Seeing her cumming her brains out as Faith and Buffy used strap-ons in her, got Cordy and Aura worked up again, and it somehow ended up with an Anal daisy chain, with Cordy in front of him, Aura in front of her, then Willow, then Buffy and then Faith at the end. They finally managed to exhaust the Slayers about 3 in the morning, and managed to get almost 4 hours of sleep before they had to get on the road.

Taking a quick shower while the coffee was brewing, the two of them managed to be somewhat awake and alert as they loaded their bags into the back of Cordy's White 1999 Cadillac Escalade and Xander took the passenger seat. He wasn't crazy about the huge SUV, but Charles and Margaret had insisted that they had a new vehicle for their trip. He wasn't going to argue, since they paid for it, and registered it in Cordelia's name.

Popping a CD into the player, Cordy popped the SUV in gear, and Xander inwardly cringed as Shania Twain started pouring out of the Bose sound system. He knew that Cordy had strange tastes in music at times, but he could put up with it, he knew that she rolled her eyes at his Grateful Dead and Velvet Underground CD's. If musical taste was the worst argument they had, he didn't have a problem with it.

As they pulled onto the Wilkins Highway, Xander glanced out the window and laughed, "He never quits does he?" Cordelia looked over to see what he was talking about, and saw Larry Blaisdell already out jogging. Rolling down his window, Xander leaned out and called his name as Cordy slowed the vehicle down.

"Hey Larry!"

Larry glanced over and smiled when he recognized who had flagged him down. Jogging in place to keep his heart rate up, he moved closer to them. "Hey Xander, hey Cordy! Hell of a day yesterday, wasn't it?"

"I think next year's class is going to have to really try to top this year! I mean, how do you top blowing up the High School?"

Larry laughed, but said, "Seriously, I'm glad to see you two made it, it got pretty ugly there for a while."

"Yeah, it did. But you want to know something funny? Other than Snyder, nobody else died yesterday! Harmony got banged up a bit in the scuffle, but she was released from the hospital in time to have dinner with her parents. I don't know how we got so lucky, but I'm not complaining."

"That's good to know, I know that Jono and his crew made it out, but I was too busy to keep an eye on everything."

"Like you would have let anything happen to Jono, Larry! I know you too well."

"Hey, we go good together, and I don't want to mess it up. It's like you two, it's hard to picture at first, but you two work! Anyway, I've got to get moving, still have a couple of miles to do before it gets too much hotter, I've got a shot at the Trojan's summer camp, and want to make sure I'm ready!"

"Well, good luck to you Larry, and, seriously, thanks for all your help getting things organized yesterday, it could have been really nasty!"

With a jovial salute, Larry nodded and as the SUV was pulling away, he started running again.

_**Oxnard California**_

_**Three Hours Later**_

Pulling onto North Oxnard, Cordy looked over, "Getting hungry?"

"Could eat, wouldn't mind a chance to stretch my legs either, how bout you?"

"That's why I asked, doofus!" She grinned at him, as she pulled into the parking lot of a Denny's Restaurant.

Locking the SUV, they walked in, and smiled briefly as the air conditioning hit them. A friendly looking blonde about their age looked up from the counter and smiled, "Hi, Welcome to Denny's! Would you like a table or a booth?"

Glancing at his girlfriend, he saw she didn't have a preference, he said, "Table, please"

Grabbing a couple of place settings and menu's the waitress led them to a table toward the back of the dining area, away from the majority of the crowd. "I'm Tara, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some coffee, or some juice?"

Giving her their drink orders, Cordy left to go to the ladies room, while Xander stretched his legs under the table. Tara brought their drinks back fairly quickly, but, seeing that Xander was alone at the table, said, "I'll give you a couple of more minutes to look at the menu, if you want?"

"Thanks Tara, that would be great," he said, looking up at her. Tara looked down at him at the same time, and for an instant, their eyes met. In that instant, Xander was bombarded with images and sounds, and he recognized Tara Cordy and himself entangled in the bedding of a nondescript hotel room. He knew, beyond any doubt, that Tara found both he and Cordy attractive, and also she was very shy about it. He also knew just what it would take to get her to lose her inhibitions, and join the two of them for a fun evening. Before he could react, Tara turned away, blushing hotly, and Cordy came back and took her seat. Seeing the look on Xander's face, she raised an eyebrow questioningly, and he smiled and said, "Tell you in a minute, but I think I just got another gift from the Goddess!" Cordy's grin widened, and she said, "Hurry up and do what you have to do, I've got to hear this!"

A few minutes later, Xander came out, shaking the water from his hands. "Damn air dryers never work right!" he muttered as he slid into his seat. Glancing around to ensure no one was listening, he said, "So, what did you think of our waitress?"

"Tara?" At his nod she took a closer look, "Cute, a bit shy, might be fun though. Why?"

"Because our eyes met for a second, while she was bringing our drinks, and she is very attracted to both of us, and I know without a shadow of a doubt how to get her into our bed. She's shy and not very experienced, but she has one _hell _of an imagination!"

Cordy leaned back, considering, before nodding, and said "Well, we were planning on getting a little further the first day, but I think we could both stand a few more hours of sleep. Last night was amazing beyond belief, and thank you for that, but we really didn't get enough sleep. Let's eat and you can try out your insight, and we can get a room for the night and take a nap before playtime."

Cordy went quiet at that point, as Tara approached their table. "Have you decided what you'd like?" she asked, still blushing slightly as she refused to look Xander in the eyes. Giving her their order, Xander glanced up and noticed the necklace she was wearing, a simple silver star, but he remembered seeing a similar one before on one of Miss Calendar's friends, back when they re-souled Angelus. Taking a shot in the dark, he said, "Nice necklace, Wicca?"

Tara blinked in surprise, but nodded, "Are you practitioners?"

"Not really, a friend in Sunnydale is, and I saw one of her friends wearing a necklace like yours, and took a guess. Cordy and I have a different Goddess we look to besides Gaea, and she was responsible for that little incident a few minutes ago."

Tara smiled, "I wondered what that was all about! It worried me for a minute, but I did some checking on the two of you, and your aura's aren't dark, so I stopped worrying. Who is your Goddess?"

"Aphrodite,"

Tara grinned, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, after the picture show."

"Yeah, well, I got involved in a love spell that invoked her power last year."

Tara winced, "Love spells are not something to be messing with! They can backfire badly if your intentions aren't pure."

"Trust me, I learned that lesson! It was a big mistake, but I offered up a small sacrifice to her the next day, to apologize, and she has given me some gifts in return for spreading her gifts around."

That got a laugh out of Tara as she said, "I hope that stamina is one of those gifts otherwise you'd be dead in three months!"

Cordy had been watching in fascination as Xander helped the girl out of her shell, but decided to contribute to the conversation, "Oh trust me, stamina is not problem, it's getting enough sleep!" she said with a laugh. Tara looked over and smirked in disbelief, "I'm not kidding! He wore four of us out last night!"

Tara's jaw dropped, "That was some gift!" Her eyes glazed over for a second, before shaking herself and saying, "But let me get your order in, you didn't come in here just to mess with me, I'm sure!" She hurried off with a smile on her face, aware that they were watching her ass as she walked to the order window.

"I'd say you made your point, she's interested, that's for sure!"

They talked quietly about nothing in particular for the next few minutes until Tara brought their breakfasts over. "I've got several other tables to serve, so, I get off at 4 o'clock if you want to continue our... conversation." She said, as she put their ticket down, and handed Xander a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

Glancing at the time, it was just 11:30, Cordy said, "We'll meet you out front then, but we're going to get a room to grab some sleep.

_**Best Western Hotel**_

_**Room 310**_

They didn't do much more than set a wake up call for 3 o'clock before falling into bed. They were both sound asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

When they awoke, they were stark naked, which didn't surprise them, but the fact that they were outside, in a sunny meadow did. Looking around, Xander relaxed when he saw the gorgeous blonde in the white toga stretched out on a lounging couch watching them. Kneeling, he gestured Cordelia down beside him before speaking, "Hello My Lady, how may I serve you?"

"First off, you can stand up, you'll learn that I'm not all that formal, and you've already done me a big favor. Your red headed friend was headed on to a really bad, Apocalyptic bad path, but what you two did last night put the kibosh on that, permanently. She's got a much happier destiny now than she had before, but I'll let that play out on it's own.

"I've actually wanted to talk to you for over a year, Xander, but because of the influence of the Hellmouth, I wasn't actually able to communicate with you until now. I could still observe you, and make a few minor changes, but that accursed portal was preventing any more. You may be wondering why I've been observing you, and it's quite simple, when your friend Amy asked me to power that love spell, I watched how you handled it, and you impressed me, because you were strong enough to resist what you thought you wanted, that takes a strong moral core. You impressed me even more with the sacrifice the next day. Not many mortals would think to offer an apology after something like that."

Gesturing, a golden goblet appeared in her hand and she took a sip, nodding before two more goblets appeared in front of Xander and Cordy. Taking a drink, Xander's eyes lit up as the most delicious taste he could imagine danced across his tongue. "Wow! I'd heard of 'the Nectar of the Gods' but I thought it was hyperbole!" Cordelia's reaction was just the same as a look of pleasure crossed her face.

"No, it's not, the Nectar is quite real, as is Ambrosia, but it's not time for you to taste that yet. Now, to get down to business. I've been watching you two, and I've got an offer for you. I've been watching, and I'm not really happy how my gifts are being abused in the mortal world. I gave you something that should be the most beautiful way two or more people can share with each other, and it's being debased into something tawdry and cheap! I want you to be my High Priest and Priestess in the Mortal Realm, teaching what I originally intended, before it got perverted by the followers of the Carpenter, who is probably disgusted at how his teachings were perverted as well."

Cordy raised her hand, "If I can ask a question? Why am I here? You've been telling Xander how he impressed you, and then you ask both of us to serve you? Please, don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy with how things are going with Xander, but, if memory serves, the spell that originally got your attention was to be used to hurt me the way that I hurt him!"

Aphrodite chuckled, "It's quite simple Cordy, the two of you share a connection that is unlike any other I had seen in hundreds of years, it was because of that connection that the two of you could hurt each other so badly. I also saw that if things had gone their original course, you both would have been miserable, and end up dying within 8 years, after not speaking to each other for the last 5 years of your lives. Apart, you two don't accomplish a fraction of what you can accomplish together, and, besides, the two of you are extremely attractive together, and Beauty is one of my portfolios as well, you know!"

"Well, that answers that question. Now, what would we be doing as your High Priest and Priestess? Would we be opening Temples, training others, speaking to crowds, doing miracles in your name, what?"

The Goddess laughed, "Nothing quite that ambitious yet, Cordelia. To start with, There is only one Priest of my religion, and that would be Xander. The two of you will basically be recruiting for me, but it won't be that difficult, and I'm sure you won't find it onerous in the slightest. As the two of you travel on your 'road trip' you will end up meeting different women that I feel have the potential to be Priestesses. You will be able to use the gift I gave you to know exactly what you need to do, although when you consciously decide to use the gift, the girl you lock eyes with won't get the feedback that Tara got, that was just because you weren't expecting it to happen. After the two of you do what you do so well, I will be approaching them in Dream-time and making them an offer, if they accept, I will start their training, if not, they won't remember the dream, just the amazing night you two showed them. When the time is right, we will prepare, and I will descend to the Mortal World and announce my presence, as well as unveil my Temple. But that day is a few years off, there is much work to do first, your recruiting is merely the first step."

Turning to Xander, she continued, "Some of the girls you will meet on your trip will be joining you, not all of them of course, because most of them have their own lives to lead, even if they do accept my offer. A couple of the girls that join you will be in need of boundaries, and will be happy to accept a collar if you offer it. By the way, the ceremony you did for Aura and Willow was very nice, and I can tell you they will both treasure it for the rest of their lives."

"Um, excuse me, My Lady, while I am certainly interested in serving you, especially the way you have changed my life, but, I have to ask, what are you trying to do here? Are you planning to bring back your entire Pantheon? Because, honestly, there are a few of your fellow gods and goddesses that I really don't like thinking about raising havoc on Earth!"

Shaking her head, she said, "A valid question, but, honestly, the others have retreated so far from this plane that they can't be bothered with this world. They have, for the most part, found another dimension to play in, except for Pan, who has been hanging around college campuses for the past 30 years or so, he says he loved the fraternity parties. I'm the only other one of my Pantheon who is still on this plane, and I'm not looking to convert the entire world, in the first place, the vast majority of them would never qualify as my worshipers, they are too full of hate and ugliness, and second, there are other gods and goddesses who have a legitimate claim to worshipers as well, such as your new friend Tara, she belongs to Gaea, and there is a strict 'no poaching' policy at this level."

Seeing the relieved look on Xander's face, she said, "Now, it's getting close to the time you wanted to be awakened, have you made your decision?"

Glancing at Cordy, they communicated silently for a few seconds before turning to face her and told her they agreed.

"Excellent! You will wake up refreshed and as full of energy as it you had slept 8 hours. We will meet again from time to time for your training, but I welcome you to my service!"

Clapping her hands, the two teens faded away and two other figures appeared in the meadow. The first, dressed in velvet robes, was a statuesque blond, and the second was a shorter figure, who appeared Polynesian, wearing a flowered skirt, but allowing her breasts to ride free. The blonde spoke first, "Nicely done, Sister, they are an excellent choice to represent us, and if those gnats that call themselves 'Powers' try to interfere, they will learn the limits of those 'powers' quite quickly.

"Indeed, and I was amused that they chose my name to welcome their first slave. Was that your idea, Sister dear?"

"Well, Xander was trying to thing of a name that fit Aura and kept the same initial and wasn't having any luck, so I just had him remember reading about you in one of the Librarians books, that's all. Besides, it's a pretty name, and she is a very desirable girl."

"Yes she is, and she's also a curious one, she and her other slave are already researching to find out where the name came from, well, when they can keep their clothes on anyway." Aluria finished with a grin, "I admit, she's got my appetites, that's for sure!"

"They all have our appetites, that was one thing I made sure of when we decided to recruit them. They are going to need it to keep up with the Priestesses they will be recruiting. Plus the little side trip to Gotham I arranged for fun is going to test him."

Venus laughed, "It's a good thing you didn't arrange a trip to the Marvels universe, your husband would catch on right away what you were up to."

"He won't care, an aspect of myself is constantly by his side, keeping him happy and occupied. He really doesn't care anymore where I eat lunch as long as I'm home for supper and breakfast!"

Venus nodded, "Speaking of eating, I notice that you didn't tell them what the Nectar will do for them."

"I'll tell them eventually, after all, none of us wants a High Priest or Priestesses that will get older or die on us, do we? And when the time comes for them to eat the Ambrosia, they will be just as young and beautiful as they are now."

_**Best Western**_

_**Room 310**_

Opening their eyes, the two of them found themselves in their hotel room, and the phone was ringing with their 3pm wake up call. "Okay, that was seriously freaky even for us, but now we know why I've been getting these "Gifts from the Goddess" lately."

"Uh-huh! Definitely strange, but, you can't say that it hasn't been a fun ride Xan." Looking at the clock, she swore, "Damn! We should have asked for an earlier wake up, we don't have time for a proper shower before Tara get's off work."

"True, but, look at it this way, I'm sure that she would enjoy a nice shower after working all day, and we can help her with those 'hard to reach' spots." Xander grinned.

"You are such a horn dog, Xander!" Cordy laughed.

"Excuse me Miss Pot, did I hear you call the Kettle something?"

Laughing they left the room and headed toward the elevator.

_**Denny's **_

_**4:10pm**_

Tara pushed open the front door of the restaurant, shielding her eyes against the late afternoon sun as she scanned the parking lot. The last few hours had been delicious torture to her, ever since she had locked eyes with Xander, she found herself fantasizing about he and Cordy, and what they would be doing soon. It finally got so bad that she had to run to the ladies room and finger herself to a quick release. When she was finally relaxed enough to think, she spent a minute communing with her Goddess, and was relieved when she heard her Mother's voice telling her that it would be alright, and that the Goddess approved of them. Gathering together all the self-discipline she had after years with her father and brother, she forced down her excitement, straightened her uniform, washed her hands, and returned to work. It turned out to be a good shift, she made over a hundred dollars in tips, and Susan, one of the other waitresses on her shift smiled at her and said that she looked like she was glowing.

Spotting the White Cadillac, she smiled and started walking toward it, as the rear drivers side door popped open. The drivers side window rolled down, and she saw Cordy smiling at her as she approached. Climbing into the back of the SUV, she had just shut the door and was putting her seat belt on, when Xander turned and smiled at her, saying, "I've got a message for you, Tara. Your mother says she's proud of you for getting away from them, and also that there was nothing you could have done to save her, all you did was take away the pain for her last few minutes, and let her know she was loved, and it helped."

Tara fell back into her seat, stunned. She sat there, unmoving except for her mouth trying to form words for several seconds, before she forced out, in a hoarse voice, "Momma said that? She really said that?" At Xander's nod, she whispered, "Thank you Goddess!" In a slightly stronger voice, "Thank you for telling me that, Xander, it was something that had been tearing me up for months. I was so afraid that I had done something wrong with the healing spell, and it killed her." Wiping the tears that had formed from her eyes. "I'm gonna want to know how you know that, soon, but for now, I believe you."

"It's no secret Tara, I told you that Cordy and I look to Aphrodite, well, we had a very strange dream, and as we woke up, I knew certain things, including the message I gave you."

Cordy said, "I imagine you would like a chance to get cleaned up after working all day, and we have a hot tub in our room, so you can relax while we talk. If you are bashful, we can grab you a swimming suit in the gift shop."

"Will you two be wearing swimsuits?"

"Nope, just what we were born with, you'll discover that we don't have much use for modesty, Tara, it just gets in the way." Xander said, adding, "as does being coy, we all know what is going to happen, and that you want it just as much as we do, am I right?"

Tara nodded, "Yes you are, and it's very strange, I was instantly attracted to both of you the minute you walked in the door, and that almost never happens. The rare times it does, its another girl who catches my eye, you are the first guy I've ever felt that instant attraction to. It was so strange, that the only reason I gave you my information was I was able to get a few minutes and commune with my Goddess, and got the feeling of approval from her. She has never steered me wrong, so I'm trusting her, and by extension, the two of you not to hurt me."

Xander looked at her seriously, "Tara, we will never deliberately hurt you, we've been told that you will be a very important part of our lives and family, and, while I don't know exactly what that means, like you, we trust in our Goddess, she's already done so much for us."

She looked him directly in the eyes, and, seeing no deception there, Tara nodded and relaxed the self discipline she had been using to keep her excitement in check. With a smile she said, "Then what are we waiting for? I'm anxious to find out why my Goddess thought this would be good for me!"

With a nod, Cordy pulled out of the parking lot, and merged into traffic, driving quietly until they got to the hotel. Parking in the SUV lot, they walked into the lobby, and Cordy said, "Shall we grab you a swim suit?"

"No, if you two aren't going to be bashful, I won't be either. But, I probably should pick up some shampoo and conditioner, I don't want to use yours in the shower."

After a quick stop in the gift shop, the three of them got on the elevator, and, as the door closed behind them, Tara said, "I just want you to know that my panties are absolutely drenched right now!" Before grabbing Cordy and kissing her fiercely, then turning to Xander and doing the exact same thing. By the time Cordy had recovered from the kiss, Xander had pulled Tara's skirt up over her waist, and her panties were on the ground at their feet. He had his fingers plunging into her soaking pussy, and she moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue entry. Cordy slid forward, and slipped her hands under Tara's uniform shirt, fondling her breasts through the heavy bra. They broke away as the elevator stopped at the third floor, and, ignoring the shocked look on the faces of the Haihiara Ladies Auxiliary who were waiting at the doors, stumbled down the hall to their room.

The door had just closed behind them when Tara found herself pressed against it, her hands fumbling with Xander's pants, before Cordy moved behind him and pulled them down. Lifting her legs, Tara wrapped them around Xander's waist, and, lifting herself up, impaled herself on his cock! She moaned into his mouth as she was stretched more than she had ever been before. Xander held still, letting her adjust to him, until she was ready and he started pumping inside her. Tara opened her eyes and looked over Xander's shoulder to see Cordy had already gotten out of her clothing and had one hand fingering herself while she played with her nipples with the other. Watching the gorgeous brunette pleasure herself while watching them just turned Tara on more, and she started moving against Xander, feeling a man inside her for the first time in her life.

Feeling Xander's hands on her blouse, she lifted her arms so he could pull if over her head, and toss it on the floor. Her bra soon joined her blouse, and she felt Xander's mouth on her breasts. He teased the nipple with the tip of his tongue, sending jolts of pleasure all through her body, and making her tighten her legs around him. She quickly lost herself in the unaccustomed pleasure, and, as he touched just the right spots inside her, the most powerful orgasm of her young life exploded in her core, shooting pleasure from her toes to the top of her head, the feeling was so overwhelming that she blacked out for a few seconds.

When she could think clearly again, she was laying on her back on the bed, and Cordy was kissing her, while rubbing her fingers over her swollen lower lips. When she recovered enough to start kissing back, Cordy pulled away, and climbed onto the bed, straddling Tara's face as she lowered her own face to Tara's pussy. She was still worked up from what Xander had done to her, so she eagerly pulled Cordy down closer and used her tongue to gather the juices that had already accumulated on her petals.

Tara had been with other girls before, but none of them could compare to the way Cordy used her tongue! She had just barely slid her tongue inside when Tara was shuddering in pleasure, barely able to concentrate on what she was doing. She still managed to keep her head long enough to bring Cordy to a climax of her own before the pleasure that Cordy was providing overwhelmed her. This time she really did pass out from the pleasure, and when she woke up, she saw that Xander was still leaning against the door, while Cordy was kneeling on the carpet, her mouth surrounding him. Tara's eyes widened as she saw just how big Xander actually was, as Cordy moved her head back, and he slid out of her mouth. 'Goddess! No wonder he stretched me out! That thing is huge!' she thought in wonder, 'am I going to be able to fit him inside me? I know he's going to want my ass, and I'm willing, but that thing is just too big!'

She was pulled from her musings by Cordy saying, "On my tits, lover! Blast your load all over my tits, I know you want to!" Xander grunted as he pointed himself at her breasts, and let loose. Tara's jaw dropped again at the sheer volume he released, she had seen men cum before in the occasional video she watched, but they never showed anything like this! Driven by a desire she really didn't understand, she slid off the bed and crawled over to where Cordy was kneeling, and, as soon as Xander stopped, Tara started licking his seed off of Cordy's breasts, surprising herself by actually enjoying the taste.

She felt herself getting wet again as she licked and sucked Cordy's tits, and, feeling naughty, pushed the other girl to the floor, and started licking down her body. Once she had licked up all of Xander's seed, she made her way down Cordy's belly, sticking her tongue in the belly button, before moving to her core. She avoided her center, kissing along one thigh before moving to the other. Cordy was squirming in arousal as she tried to move so that Tara would touch her where she wanted, but Tara just smacked her on the ass and said, "Don't be so impatient, I'll get there!" before moving back to teasing her. She finally finished kissing her legs, and moved back to her pussy. Blowing softly over the soft dark hair, she ran her fingers over Cordy's lips, causing them to open even wider. Lifting the brunette's thighs over her shoulders, Tara leaned in and put her mouth directly over Cordy's pussy and started sucking on her lips. By this time Cordy was whimpering, and Tara took pity on her, sliding her tongue inside, and licking her inner walls, teasing the clit with the tip of her tongue until Cordy was panting with need, her words an incoherent moan. Remembering something from the vision, she slid her fingers into Cordy's pussy, and hooking them, causing the moans to rise in pitch. Sliding her fingers out, she slid her index finger between the other girls cheeks, and, finding her goal, pressed until her finger was up to the second knuckle in her ass! That was enough to push Cordy over the edge and Tara was bucked off by the power of the girls climax.

Before Tara could move, she felt a hand on the small of her back, and heard Xander murmuring something. She started to tense up, but suddenly relaxed as she felt a warm breeze around her rear hole. She closed her eyes and waited as the breeze ended and she felt Xander's finger entering her, moving around and loosening the ring of muscle. He soon added a second and third finger, and, to her surprise, she began to feel jolts of pleasure from deep inside. His other hand started fingering her pussy increasing the pleasure, until she was on the verge of another climax. She barely noticed when his fingers were pulled out of her ass, and they were replaced by the head of his cock. His fingers kept working in her pussy, and, as the head popped in, he applied pressure directly on her clit, pushing her over the edge. She was still riding the waves of pleasure when she became aware that he was buried completely in her ass, and was pumping slowly. She found herself moving back against him, reveling in the feeling of fullness, as he was hitting places she never thought possible inside her.

She was enjoying the feelings, knowing that her Goddess hadn't mislead her, when Cordy sat up beside her, and said, "He's damned good at that isn't he?" She managed to nod as she kept moving against him, "Well, just wait, I've got my strap-on, and we'll make a sandwich of you later, how does that sound Tara?" She closed her eyes and pictured the scene, Cordelia underneath her, their breasts rubbing together as the brunette's hips thrust the toy inside her, while Xander was behind her, filling her again and again... Tara couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Cordy and started kissing her, before screaming her pleasure as she felt Xander finally explode within her. She didn't even notice as he pulled out of her, she was already half asleep as she felt them help her to her feet and lead her into the bathroom. She woke up slightly as the shower was turned on, and she felt the water rinsing her off, but she was dozing again as they wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the bed. She was sound asleep before her head hit the pillow. She never even noticed when Xander and Cordy climbed into bed with her, and wrapped their arms around her, but she smiled in her sleep as she felt their love surrounding her.

The Sun was starting to set when the three of them stirred, and Tara was surprised at how natural it felt waking up with the two of them after sleeping alone almost her entire life. Xander seemed to know what she was thinking, and smiled gently at her, saying "Welcome to the Family, Tara." Any response she was going to make was drowned out by the sound of her stomach growling, which made all three of them laugh. Xander said, "Okay, we know what our next priority is, dinner! Do you want to order from room service, or shall we go out and find someplace?"

Tara and Cordy looked at each other and said, "Room Service!"

"Good choice, otherwise we'd have to get dressed, and I'm not in the mood for that yet."

Quickly deciding on what they wanted, Xander placed the order and got back into bed. Wanting to know the newest member of the family, he said, "I can tell from your accent, you aren't a Cali girl, Tara, so where are you from, and what brought you to Oxnard?"

"I'm from Alabama originally, a small town outside of Mobile, and, after Momma died, I couldn't stay there, my daddy, well, he isn't a very nice person, and my brother is worse, so, I graduated early, and left last December, hopped a bus to anywhere, but I was always planning to come to California. You see, my mother went to school at UC Sunnydale, and I'd decided that's where I want to go, just to feel closer to her. I ran out of money before I made it all the way there, so I'm working to get enough to pay for school and a place to live."

"Well, I think it's a very good thing we ran into each other then" Cordy said, "I don't know if you remember, but Xander mentioned that we are from Sunnydale, lived there all our lives. We'll be getting a place when we go back in August, because we're both going to school there in September. And, while I don't like to brag, let's just say that money is not a problem for my family and I, and we can certainly help you with the expenses. There will always be a place for you in our home, in fact, I'm sure I can speak for Xander as well, we want you to move in with us. You would have a room of your own, so you would have as much privacy as you want, but I think you'll enjoy meeting the rest of the family."

"I think I'd like that" Tara said, as she cuddled into Cordy, who shared a look with Xander. He mouthed, "Take her with us?" and Cordy nodded emphatically. Xander just mouthed "Fine with me", before saying, "Tara, would you like to come with us on our trip? We'd love for you to come, we have plenty of room, and we'll get back to Sunnydale in plenty of time for you to start school with us."

"When would we leave? I have a shift scheduled tomorrow, and Sunday is always the busiest day, so I don't want to leave them short. I can quit at the end of the shift though."

"That's fine, we aren't on any particular schedule, we can stay over til Monday and get started Monday morning. That will give you time to gather what you want to take with you. But what is there to do in Oxnard on a Saturday night?"

Tara grinned, "Well, to be honest, there is a place I've been going the past few weeks, and I think you will both enjoy it. There's a club in town called Susie's and they have nude dancers there. The cover is cheap, and it's BYOB, so you just pay for sodas, and it's a good way to spend a few hours."

"Don't they give you a hard time for going there?"

"Not at all, there are a few other girls who come in, I'm not exactly in the closet about my preferences, and the dancers seem to like dancing for me too."

"And is there any special dancer you enjoy watching more than most?" Cordy teased lightly, grinning as Tara blushed. "Tara, I think, considering what we were doing most of the afternoon, that you don't need to be embarrassed for having the hots for a sexy woman. I'm up to taking a look, how about you Lover?"

"Not seeing any badness to the idea at all. Walking in with two gorgeous women on my arms, and watching them get lap dances from other gorgeous women, nope, no badness at all!"

"So Tara, what's the name of this dancer, and have you gotten anywhere with her yet?"

"Her names Dylan, and we've kissed a couple of times, but the bouncers always stopped us before it went too far."

Further conversation was put on hold as there was a knock on the door, and Xander grabbed a robe before bringing in their dinner. The next couple of hours was spent relaxing and getting to know one another, before they got dressed for the evening. Fortunately, some of Cordy's clothes fit Tara, so she didn't have to wear her work clothes out.

_**Susie's**_

_**9:30pm**_

Dylan Saunders was one pissed off young woman. She didn't show it, but Natalie and Alex could both tell she was furious. They had been stuck on this assignment for weeks, and still hadn't gotten even a nibble as to who was moving drugs through the club. The owner came up totally clean, and so did the rest of the staff, and Bosley certainly wasn't any help! Honestly, if she didn't know better, she'd swear this was some practical joke that Charlie thought up to get back at the three of them for trying to track him down.

It didn't help matters that she was the only one of the girls who could dance well enough to get a job on stage. Fortunately, she wasn't the least bit shy about showing her body, but she could do without some of the men who practically drooled over her. Alex had the same problem working the bar, but at least she kept most of her clothes on. Nat was lucky, she didn't get bothered all that much working the DJ Booth, the lucky bitch! But the thought of Natalie dancing on stage, or anywhere else actually, quickly put an end to any thought of her being a dancer.

She glanced at the crowd, looking to see if Tara was there tonight. The other two teased her about her crush on the blonde waitress, but Dylan didn't mind, she'd accepted the fact that she liked both men and women years ago, and there was something about Tara that struck a chord in her. She smiled widely when she saw the blonde moving to take her regular seat, but it faded slightly when she saw that Tara wasn't alone. Tara tossed her a bright smile when she saw her, but Dylan didn't' get a chance to approach her, the music was starting, and she had a set to do.

End Chapter Two – More When the Muse Permits


	3. Chapter 3

**SERIES TITLE: Xander and Cordelia's Road Trip Adventures**

**CHAPTER TITLE**: An Angel on My Shoulder  
**PART**: 03 of XX  
**AUTHOR**: Red Jacobson ( )  
**WEBSITE**: . /  
**DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio Only**  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me, they all are the property of their respective owners. I promise to treat them better than their creators did  
**SUMMARY**: Cordelia joins Xander on his Road Trip after graduation. Very AU, no Fluke, and the Chase's never lost their money.

**FEEDBACK**: Of course, feedback feeds the Muse, and she tells me more of the story for your reading pleasure  
**CATEGORY**: Adventure/Erotica  
**RELATIONSHIPS**: Xander/Cordelia/Other Female  
**RATING**: NC-17  
**WORD COUNT**: 8,624  
**SPOILERS**: Since it's been over 12 years since Buffy Season Three aired, I seriously doubt anything mentioned in this story will be a surprise  
**WARNINGS**: I'm sure that those of you familiar with my alleged writing have any doubts about what you are going to find here. But, for the virgins among you, you are going to find oral, anal, dom/sub, femme-slash, and quite possibly a number of other things that will have Mrs Grundy and Doctor James Dobson reaching for the smelling salts! *GRIN*  
**AUTHORS NOTES:** I was actually planning to work on the next chapter of Getting Dirty in the Prefects Bath, but the muse decided she wanted to tell more of this story, so, I hope you enjoy!

_**Susie's**_

_**Immediately after the last chapter**_

Cordy did a double take when the light hit the dancer on the stage. 'It can't be! How much of a coincidence would that be?' While Tara was watching the girl on stage with obvious enjoyment, she leaned into Xander and quietly said, "Can you go grab us some drinks, and keep an eye out for a hot looking Chinese girl named Alex and a goofy blonde, maybe going by Nat?"

Taking the cue from his girlfriend, Xander replied in the same tone, "Sure, what's going on?"

"I've seen that dancer before, and, if I'm right, there is a lot more to the girl Tara's crushing on than meets the eye."

His eyes widened, "Terakan?" he whispered harshly, glancing around for something he could use as a weapon.

"No, nothing like that! They're good guys, if they're who I suspect. I'll tell you both when you get back."

Xander went up to the bar, and wasn't surprised when the bartender was an attractive Asian girl, who greeted him with a smile. "Hi, I'm Alex, this your first time here?"

"Sure is, my girlfriend and I just hit town today, and decided to stay the weekend and relax before getting on the road on Monday."

"Well then, Welcome to Susie's. I see by the wristband you aren't 21 yet, so you can have your pick of soft drinks or juices, what you like?"

Giving her his order, he briefly looked in her eyes, and didn't get much more than a slight bit of attraction, so he figured she wasn't one of the ones the Goddess was interested in. Glancing around he noticed an attractive blonde in the DJ Booth above the floor, doing, from what he could tell, a dance that violated at least five laws of nature in her chair. Alex saw where he was looking and her eyes narrowed slightly, before saying, as she handed him his drinks, "That's Nat, she's a spaz, but we love her, she's a damn good DJ."

Xander laughed, "Her dancing reminds me of how I used to move before Cordy made me learn to dance properly. I may not have been a Mensa candidate, but I learned a couple of years ago, when your girlfriend wants something, it's best to go along with her. Besides, dancing is a lot more fun when people aren't trying to duck out of your way."

Alex laughed and nodded, but further conversation was ended when a group of middle aged white guys wearing Fez's of all things crowded the bar. Xander did a double take when he saw that one of the guys had a Fez with a propeller on the top of it! Laughing at the strangeness, Xander grabbed the drinks and made his way back to the table. Leaning in, he said to Cordy, "You called it, the Bartender and the DJ are named Alex and Nat, what's going on?"

"Tell you in a minute, I want Tara to hear this as well, and she's too busy checking her girl out to pay attention. But, I will say, I don't think it's anything to be concerned about, just a weird coincidence that they are here in Oxnard."

Nodding, Xander sat back to watch Dylan finish her set. He had to admit, she was attractive, and knew how to dance, in fact, she was a damn good dancer, and he felt himself getting hard watching her. Feeling Cordy squirm a bit in the seat next to him, he knew she was getting turned on watching as well. 'Depending on how this goes, we could be having an interesting evening.' he mused.

Watching as Dylan finished her set, she came off the stage stark naked, and wrapped a light robe around her, and made her way among the tables collecting her tips. Xander laughed at Tara holding a folded bill in her mouth, but pulled out a five dollar bill, and saw Cordy doing the same.

Cordy watched as Dylan made her way to Tara, and she was pleased to see a genuine smile light up the girls' face. The Strawberry Blonde laughed when she saw how Tara was holding her tip, and pulled Tara's face between her breasts, squeezing her breasts together to gather the bill. "Hey Tara, I'm so glad to see you! Who are your friends?"

Tara said, "This is Xander and Cordy, the three of us became very good friends this afternoon!" Dylan gave her a surprised look, "Both of them? You were feeling naughty today weren't you?"

Tara grinned, "Well, you weren't there, and a girl has needs you know." Dylan burst out laughing, and said to the others, "Hi, I'm Dylan, nice to meet you." Xander introduced himself, sliding the tip in her garter belt, but, Cordy said, "Actually Dylan, we've met before. You and your friends helped my father out several months ago when his accountant tried to falsify some tax information. I looked different then, because I was just out of the hospital, so I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me."

Dylan froze for a second, but said, "Please don't say anything, but you're right, we are here working on something, and I'd appreciate if you didn't blow my cover."

Xander leaned forward, "That depends, is Tara part of your case?" he asked, looking her directly in the eye. He wasn't surprised at the visual images he got, and managed not to react, especially as Dylan shook her head, emphatically. "No, Tara has nothing at all to do with work, I just really like her."

Xander and Cordy both relaxed, "No problem then, we won't say anything, but, would you and your friends like to join us for a bite after closing? I'm sure Tara would enjoy some time with you, and I bet that dancing like that works up an appetite!"

Cordy added, "Now, I think you and Tara need to have a little talk, so I'll pay for however long a private dance $100 gets you. We'll still be here when you get back." Handing Dylan a handful of 20 dollar bills, Cordy sat back and gestured for them to get moving. As Dylan hesitantly reached out her hand to Tara, the blonde took it, and followed her back to the private dance area.

Tara was confused by the conversation between Cordy and Dylan, and was anxious to find out what was going on. But even the confusion couldn't completely eliminate the excitement she was feeling as she followed her crush into the private lounge area. She paused as Dylan handed the money to the bouncer and spoke quietly to him, before he nodded and led them to a small curtained off area. After they entered, and the bouncer set the timer for 30 minutes, the curtain was closed most of the way.

After Tara was seated, Dylan hung up the robe and put her knees on each side of Tara's legs and started to move to the music, saying, quietly but with a great deal of emotion, "I'm really sorry I didn't say anything to you earlier, but, I'm not usually a dancer. My friends and I are actually licensed detectives working for an agency in Los Angeles. We helped your friend Cordy's father out when somebody was trying to make it look like he hadn't been paying his taxes for years, and that's how she recognized me. I wasn't playing around with you, I really do like you, and, if we had ever gotten together outside of here, I was going to let you know as much as I could about what is going on. I hope you can forgive me?"

Tara thought about it for a minute, realizing it didn't really change anything, and she got a wicked grin on her face, "That depends, do you carry handcuffs? Because I'm a really naughty girl sometimes."

Dylan laughed in relief, "I'll make sure I bring them tonight." Then, losing the smile, "But what about Xander and Cordy?"

"Well, I'm sure they're up for it, they always are. Cordy is amazing with her tongue, and Xander sent me through the roof a bunch of times, especially when he slid that monster of his up my ass! I passed out from the pleasure, and didn't wake up for a couple of hours. They really wore me out!"

Dylan's eyes widened, "Damn, you are a naughty girl! But, all three of you at once? I'm pretty adventurous, but haven't ever had a foursome before. This could be fun!"

"What about your friends?"

"Alex is hung up on this guy she's seeing, and is so vanilla she probably goes to the bathroom in the dark. Nat, I don't know, she just got out of a relationship, so I don't know if she'd be up for playtime or not. I could ask?"

"No, you don't need to, I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't cause you problems."

"I'll explain that we were recognized by Cordy when I let them know about the invitation to get something to eat. It'll be cool. Now, we have 20 minutes left of the dance your friend paid for, and, while we can't actually touch, I'm sure you can tell me all about what you got up to this afternoon, and what you picture us doing tonight!"

Nineteen minutes and several mini-orgasms for Dylan later, she shook her head clear, and said, "Oooh damn! I'm glad I'm off tomorrow, because I can tell I'm gonna need my sleep!" Checking the timer, she said, "Okay, our time is almost up, but I've got to reward you for that. Open your mouth." Twisting so she was out of sight of the bouncer, she took two fingers and gathered up some of her juices, and stuck them in Tara's mouth. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she sucked the fingers clean, releasing them just as the timer buzzed. "Trust me, you'll be getting a lot more of that from the source tonight. But I've got to get back on the floor. Thanks for being so understanding Tara." Dylan finished by giving her a peck on the lips, "Damn it, why did I agree to work closing tonight? I'm so horny I really just want to go back to the hotel with you right now so we can break out the handcuffs!"

When the two of them walked out of the back room, the bouncer smirked at the silly smile on Dylan's face, and the flush on Tara's. He knew he shouldn't have given them as much privacy as he did, but he liked Dylan, and it wasn't like she had a guy back there. He wasn't all that attracted to women, but he could admit they looked cute together.

Tara made her way, a little unsteadily, back to her seat, while Dylan went to the bar and grabbed a glass of orange juice. Signaling to Alex, she started talking when the bartender got close to her. Nobody around them could have figured out what they were saying, as she was speaking Swedish, and only three people in the club spoke that particular language. "We were made! The girl that came in with Tara is the daughter of Charles Chase, who we helped with the tax fraud thing last year, she recognized us. They've agreed not to do or say anything to blow our cover once I told them that Tara had nothing to do with what we are working on."

Alex nodded, "So, business as usual?"

"Other than the fact that I won't need a ride back to the hotel tonight, and all three of us have been invited to grab some breakfast with them after the club closes."

Alex grinned, "You little Slut! All three of them? While I'll admit, the guy is cute, he's no Jason."

"Eh, don't knock it till you've tried it Alex, variety adds spice to life." Dylan said, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"You've got another set coming up, so you'd better get your costume back on, I'll let Natalie know what's going on."

When Tara sat down, and took a sip from her juice, Cordy looked over at her, "Everything okay?"

Tara got a dreamy smile on her face, "Very Okay! I hope you don't mind, but Dylan will be spending the night with us, after she explained things, I told her what we got up to this afternoon, and she came five or six times as I was telling the story!"

Cordy nodded with a grin, and Xander said, "Fine with me, we still have the Hot tub to try out."

_**Closing Time**_

_**1 am**_

All three of them were grateful for the nap they had that afternoon, because they were still alert when Natalie played "Closing Time" and the crowd filtered out the door. Dylan had changed into street clothes, although she made Tara blush and Xander and Cordy laugh by twirling a pair of handcuffs on her finger before putting them in her purse. Alex saw the byplay and just rolled her eyes, while the blonde, who had been introduced as Natalie looked intrigued. Xander noticed the look, and took an opportunity to look her in the eyes, and was rewarded with some extremely interesting visions. After locking eyes with Cordy, so she was aware of what was going on, he started talking to Natalie, finding her love for science fiction, they started talking about Robert Heinlein's books, finding a mutual love for Starship Troopers, as well as the Lazarus Long stories, but thought Cat Who Walks Through Walls could have benefited from an editor. By the time Alex was finished closing up the bar and the till, they were talking like old friends.

When Alex joined them, they made plans to meet at the IHOP down the road, because it was open 24 hours on the weekend, and went out the door, pausing while Alex locked the door behind them. She smiled listening to the flirty banter between Dylan and Tara, as well as the laughing and joking between Nat and Xander and Cordy. The first clue that something was wrong was when they all stopped talking. Looking up, she saw that about a half dozen figures had come out of the shadows and had somehow managed to surround them.

The lead figure, a tall blonde woman strode forward, and Alex blinked, because the woman's face seemed to suddenly _change_! From a rather attractive looking woman, her eyes suddenly flashed yellow, and something happened to her forehead, making it stand out, and her canine teeth suddenly lengthened, looking like nothing so much as the horror movie vampires, but none of this crowd were as attractive as Gary Oldham!

She dropped into a defensive position, as the woman started to speak. "You three have been poking around, asking too many questions, and the boss has gotten tired of you. Too bad for your friends, but they are going to have to die as well. Nothing personal, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The crowd started to rush forward, but Xander had pulled something out of his pocket and it was glowing with a brilliant white light. She was about to ask him what was going on, but he looked as confused as the rest of them. The attackers looked confused as well, until the light hit them, then, if she didn't know better, she would swear that the figures turned to dust and exploded! But that couldn't be right, there had to be a rational explanation for what she had just seen. Hearing running feet behind her, she saw two of the figures running away, until Xander raised his arm above his head, and the shafts of light hit them in the back, and they did the same thing with turning to dust and exploding.

The first person to find their voice in the aftermath was Cordy, who turned to Xander and said, "Okay, that was wigsome! What the hell did you do to them Xander? And why are you holding a seashell?"

"I have no idea what happened, Cordy, I reached for the cross I keep in my pocket whenever I'm out after dark, but when I pulled it out, it changed shape in my hand, and then it started glowing. It moved my arm wherever it wanted, and didn't stop glowing until the last of the vamps was dust!"

Tara spoke up, "Xander, you said that you look to Aphrodite as your Goddess, right? Well, if I remember right, because of her origin, the sea shell is her symbol. She may have been helping you again."

Xander nodded, but then looked up at the shocked looks on two of the women, Natalie didn't seem surprised, oddly enough, just thoughtful. "Before you ask, we are just attacked by vampires, and, yes, vampires actually exist. I've known about them for a little over 3 years, and Cordy about the same, I'm not sure how long Tara has known about them, the subject hadn't come up before. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and we'll do our best to answer them, but this isn't the best place for this conversation. Shall we head to the IHOP, and then we can talk when we get back to the hotel?"

Natalie nodded, but asked, "Just in case we get separated, what hotel are you staying at?"

"The Best Western, we're in suite 310."

Dylan snickered, "That was you making all that noise today? I was trying to take a nap before work, but you all were having too much fun! We are in rooms 309 and 311, right across the hall from you."

Tara giggled, "Too bad you didn't knock on the door, we could have been having even more fun all afternoon!"

"Ah, if only! Anyway, lets get on the road, I'm feeling the need to load up on carbs, because I'll be using a lot of energy tonight!"

Alex spoke up, "That's it? He tells you that they were vampires, and you just accept it? You can't possibly believe him? Vampires don't exist, they are creatures of legend, not something you run into in California in 1999!"

Dylan shrugged, "Why not? It makes as much sense as anything else, and until I learn otherwise, it's a good working hypothesis."

Natalie nodded, "Actually, Alex, I've encountered Vampires before, I just didn't realize what they were. It was while I was working as a spokes model for Lincoln Mercury a few years back, and I stepped outside the Convention Center in Philadelphia, there were a bunch of thugs attacking this guy, I ran up to them and tried to help out, but by the time I got there, he had shoved a piece of wood into the chest of the ones closest to him and they turned to dust, just like the ones tonight. The others turned and ran, and I got a look at their faces, and they looked like the ones we saw tonight. So, yeah, I believe him."

Alex just looked at the two of them, speechless, before Xander said, "Look Alex, I know it's hard to believe, I had a hard time with it as well, until I had to kill the thing that looked like my best friend before he could kill Cordy and a bunch of other people. If you like, I can make a phone call in the morning, and have some copies of the scientific studies that have been done on vampirism. I can tell you are a far more logical thinker, and you need data to confirm what you've seen, but, for now, always carry a cross or some other holy symbol you believe in when you are out at night, it could save your life."

Alex cleared her throat and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, and, yes, I would like to see these studies, if you can get them here."

"It's too late to call tonight, but I'll make a call in the morning and see if I can get them brought up here. I'm also going to see if I can get you some backup who is used to dealing with vampires to help out. Otherwise, there is a very good chance this assignment can get you killed!"

There was silence for a few moments as Xander and Alex looked at each other, it was obvious that Alex wanted to say something to refute Xander, but was coming up empty. The quiet was broken when Dylan said,

"Okay, you two can have a staring contest later, I'm fuckin starving! Let's go eat."

Natalie laughed, "Dylan, do you ever think with anything above your shoulders? If it's not your stomach, it's even lower down!"

Dylan grinned, "Hey, I'm a simple girl, I know what I want, and I'm not bashful about it."

"That's for sure." Alex muttered, causing Dylan to roll her eyes as Natalie grinned.

With that, they loaded up in their vehicles and headed to breakfast. Xander drove the Cadillac while Cordy tried to find a decent radio station after listening to club music all night. She considered asking Dylan for a good radio station, but one glance at the backseat stopped that idea. Dylan and Tara were so busy making out that anything short of a bomb going off wouldn't have got their attention. With a grin, she tapped Xander on the shoulder, and he glanced at the rear view mirror and smiled, happy for Tara. Almost as if she were reading his thoughts Cordy said, "It's funny how much she means to us in less than a day, isn't it?"

"If we hadn't met the Goddess, I'd agree, but now, I'd say we were supposed to meet her, and I'm not complaining in the slightest."

"I'm not either, but it's still going to take some getting used to."

"Of course, but we'll be fine, I'm just wondering how many other family members will we be getting? Remember She said we would have a few women joining us, and a couple of them would want to wear a collar? We are going to need a bigger place than we planned on, because you know that Aura and Willow aren't going to want to be away from their Master and Mistress any more than they have to for classes."

Cordy laughed quietly, "I still can't believe how complicated our lives have gotten this year, but it's been a lot of fun, hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has, and something tells me the fun is just beginning." Looking in the mirror, he frowned as Natalie's car swerved for a few seconds before straightening out again. "What the hell is going on back there?" he swore, as he pulled into the IHOP parking lot.

_**Earlier**_

_**Natalie's Ferrari**_

"Are you ready to talk about what's bothering you, Alex? You aren't behaving like yourself, and it's starting to worry me! Since when do you make snarky comments about Dylan's love life? We're the Angels, we're supposed to be able to depend on each other, and if something is bothering you, we need to get it taken care of!"

Alex shook her head, "I don't know, honestly I don't. It's like, ever since I saw those things tonight, my mind just refuses to work right! Like there is something I'm trying to remember, but don't want to, if you know what I mean? And it's messing me up, I'm not myself right now."

Natalie looked at her friend, concern softening her blue eyes. "We've got a few minutes, do you want to try and meditate, see if you can tease out the memory. I'll keep quiet."

Alex nodded and leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, slowing her breathing. Natalie drove in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the purr of the engine and the feel of the wheel in her hands, when she was startled by Alex screaming "No! Tommy! Nooooooooooooo!" before breaking down in tears. Natalie nearly lost control of her car in surprise but quickly recovered. Turning to her friend, she said, "Alex? What's going on?"

Alex calmed down, and wiped her eyes. "I remembered what it was, and, I'll tell you, but I want to wait until I can tell all of you, I don't want to go through it more than once. But I do owe Xander an apology."

Natalie nodded, accepting her answer.

_**IHOP Parking Lot**_

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Xander had just locked the SUV when Natalie's bright red car pulled into the parking lot next to them. Climbing out of the car, Alex walked up to them, and waited while Natalie joined the group. Looking him directly in the eye, the Asian detective spoke, "Xander, I owe you an apology for my attitude and behavior when you saved our lives. I am sorry, and I thank you for your actions, and your offer of getting us help. In my defense, and this is something I didn't realize at the time, I was actually repressing a traumatic memory that was causing my reaction." Reaching out, she grabbed Natalie's hand for support. "Nat and Dylan know that I had an older brother who died when I was nine years old, but I always said it was an animal attack. It wasn't! We had been coming home from a brother sister night out, we did that sometimes, and got attacked, it was vampires, I managed to get away, but by the time I could get help, it was too late, and everybody said it was a wild animal that attacked him and wouldn't believe me. They kept at me and at me, until I eventually convinced myself that Tommy was killed by an animal. Seeing those monsters tonight made me start to remember, and I reacted badly, and I'm sorry." She had managed to keep her voice calm and businesslike the entire time, but the tears rolling down her face told a completely different story.

Nat and Dylan were the first ones to move, simply because they were closer, but soon she was surrounded by the entire group, and they were hugging her and offering her comfort. The tender moment was broken as Dylan's stomach chose that moment to make it's displeasure at the lack of food known. The resulting laughter broke the tension and they entered the restaurant.

_**Best Western Hotel**_

_**Suite 310**_

_**An Hour Later**_

Nothing had been said on the way back to the hotel, but there was an unspoken agreement that saw Natalie joining Dylan at the door to Suite 310, while Alex opened the door to 312. There was a brief moment of awkwardness until Tara said, "You know, Xander, we never did get to try out the hot tub." That was all Dylan needed to hear, as she rushed right to it, the others only a second behind.

The hot tub turned out to be surprisingly roomy, even with five people sitting in it. It was no surprise that Dylan immediately stripped down and hopped in, but Natalie didn't hesitate either, although she did pause briefly to give Xander and the others a moment to admire her body before climbing in the water. Cordy and Tara joined the others in the water, with Tara sitting next to Dylan, and they waited for Xander to join them. The two Angel's jaws dropped when Xander removed his pants, showing he was already fully erect. Tara giggled, "You think it looks big? Just imagine what I felt when he took my ass!"

Natalie swallowed, her eyes locked on his cock, "Didn't it hurt? That thing is huge!"

"By the time Xander did me that way, I'd already cum at least 10 times, and was turned on he got me relaxed and stretched out easily, all I felt was wonderfully full. And Cordy promised to get her strap-on out and she and Xander would have a sandwich, and I can't wait! But first, there is something I've been wanting to do all night!" Murmuring a few words, a glow appeared around Tara's head, and she slipped under water. It was immediately obvious what was happening, as Dylan's head rolled back and she groaned, before her hands went underwater as well.

"But? How?" Natalie stammered, as Tara stayed underwater for several minutes and drove Dylan over the moon with her mouth.

"The simple answer is magic, Natalie, Tara is a practicing Wicca, although she's obviously been given a few other gifts from her Goddess. As you may remember, Cordy and I are followers of Aphrodite, and have received gifts of our own. Now, I think there has been enough talking for the night."

Natalie didn't object as Cordy put her arms around her and started kissing her. The blonde opened her mouth to Cordy's tongue as they kissed, and Xander put his arms around her, and started fondling her breasts, as well as kissing the side of her neck. Giving a quick word of thanks to Aphrodite, he focused on just the right way to touch the girl in front of him to provide her maximum pleasure. It was obviously working as Nat was squirming in his lap, rubbing her pussy against his cock.

Cordy broke the kiss, saying to Natalie "We need to move this to the bed, I can't breathe underwater, and really want to taste you!" Natalie grinned and climbed off Xander's lap, before turning and kissing him, and I really want to feel that thing inside me as I'm licking Cordy's pussy!" Xander had no objections, and the three of them quickly dried off before moving to the bed. He did pause to tell Tara, who had surfaced and was enjoying Dylan's attention to her breasts, to make sure they were dried off before getting in bed, none of them wanted to sleep in wet sheets.

_**Suite 312**_

_**The Same Time**_

Alex locked the door behind her, and made sure the privacy lock was in place on the door to the adjoining room before sliding her suitcase out from under the bed. Unlocking the suitcase, she slid her fingers around the inner edge, finding the lock to the secret compartment. Tapping the combination, she pulled the smaller case out, laughing at herself for the lengths she was going to keep this part of herself hidden. She knew that Nat and Dylan would understand, but she wasn't ready to share this with them yet. She grinned, 'maybe someday it would happen,' as she pictured exactly what would need to happen to get her to share this most private part of herself.

Picking up the case, she grabbed her toiletries and went into the bathroom. Starting the shower, she checked the temperature, and made sure it was right, before stripping out of her clothes, folding them neatly on the counter by the sink. She stood in front of the mirror, admiring how her breasts were standing tall and firm, and turning slightly to look at her ass, tight enough to bounce a quarter off of, or to warm with a firm hand... but she shook her head, pushing the idea away, no matter how much it excited her. Checking the water, she grabbed her razor and shaving cream, and, opening her case and putting it on floor by the shower, she stepped in. Sitting on the bench, she let the water soak her down, before putting shave cream on the stubble that was appearing above her pussy.

Jason never understood why she insisted on being completely shaved, and she couldn't bring herself to explain it to him, knowing that he wasn't capable of giving her what she craved. Most of the time she could convince herself that she was happy with Jason, and, when she was completely honest with herself, she usually was, it's just that he didn't have the edge, the strength that she craved, to bring out her deepest secrets and desires. Even when she had tried to explain, to ask for what she wanted, he didn't understand, and continued to treat her as if she were a literal China Doll, instead of a woman of flesh and blood!

Shaking her head to banish Jason from her thoughts, she reached down to the case and pulled the plastic plug out of it's foam base. Opening her mouth, she slipped it inside, and started sucking on it, getting it wet enough. While her mouth was occupied, she lifted her legs, and spread them, putting her feet on the edge of the tub before reaching down and sliding a finger into her ass. As she worked another finger inside her, she wondered how it would feel to have Xander filling her, she had taking a good look at what he was carrying, and it was impressive, to say the least! After working a third finger inside her, she pulled the plug from her mouth and placed it at her rosebud. Removing her fingers, she shuddered in orgasm as she pushed the plug inside of her. Lowering her feet to the floor, she grabbed the handrail and pulled herself up, and finished cleaning up. Stepping out of the shower, she squatted down and picked up the case, setting it by the sink. Pulling the nipple rings from the case, she worked them through the hole in each nipple, remembering the night she had worked up her courage to get the piercing done, and the wonderful pain that had shot straight to her clit as the needle pierced her flesh. She still fingered herself to sleep some nights remembering what had happened that night, the tattoo artist who did the piercing and his wife had treated her to a night she would never forget! Sadly, she had left Cambridge for Paris not long after that, and hadn't been able to catch up with the couple on her rare trips home.

Once the rings were in place, she carefully added the weights to each ring. She only left them on for a few seconds, just long enough to enjoy the sensations, but not wanting to damage her nipples. Removing the weights, she reverently lifted the bronze collar from it's place of honor, lightly kissing the tag that says "Master's Toy" before closing it around her throat. Feeling the excitement building, she grabs the vibrator, and the blindfold, and, after wrapping the cloth around her eyes, turns on the vibrator by touch, and starts running it over the lips of her pussy.

As always, she was so keyed up that it only took a few swipes of the vibrator to push her over the edge, and, biting her hand to keep from screaming her pleasure, she shut her eyes under the blindfold and let the waves of pleasure and pain crash into each other in her body. She shuddered through the climax, until she could breath normally, and then she removed the blindfold and put it in place, then gently released the latch on the collar, kissing the name tag again, before putting it back. She twisted the nipple rings for a few seconds, enjoying the aftershocks the pain sent to her clit, before removing the rings and placing them back in the jewelry box. Relaxing her ass, she pulled the plug out and carefully washed and dried it before it returned to the case. Closing and locking the case, she moved it to the side, brushed her teeth and washed the makeup off her face before grabbing her nightgown and pulling it over her head. Putting the case back in it's secret compartment, she picked up a copy of Martha Stewart Living, making notes of a new recipe she wanted to try. (In room 310, both Nat and Dylan shivered, but didn't know why)

Unusually, she wasn't able to put her other side to sleep that easy tonight, she kept picturing Xander as he destroyed those vampires earlier, and the quiet strength in his eyes when he comforted her. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she was certain that he could give her what she craved. And they had made it quite clear she was welcome to join them, so why was she alone in bed? She tried to quiet the voice asking those questions, but it wouldn't be quiet. She could picture what they were doing over there, and was sure that Xander was in full control of all of them, even if they didn't actually call him 'Master'. She was picturing them in different positions, with Nat and Dylan passing his cock between them while Tara and Cordy were licking their pussies. She barely noticed when her hands pulled up the hem of her nightgown and she started stroking herself.

_**Room 310**_

The evening had been a blur to Natalie, she had her first orgasm of the evening when Xander slid into her from behind as she and Cordy were in a 69 position and Cordelia's tongue was licking her and Xander at the same time. She had seen stars behind her eyes when he entered her, filling her like she had never been before. She was reveling in the feelings when she felt a light slap on her ass, reminding her that she had been in the middle of something and lowered her face back into Cordy's crotch. She wasn't totally unfamiliar with being with another girl, having spent a couple of nights with Dylan when a bottle of wine and bashing her latest ex-boyfriend turned into something more, but she was unprepared for the wave of sensations that Cordy's tongue and fingers created.

In the bed next to them, Dylan and Tara were still oblivious to anything going on. Dylan had been true to her word, and Tara's hand were currently cuffed to the headboard of the bed, and Dylan was driving her beautifully crazy by teasing her, lightly kissing and licking her from the shoulders down, touching her lightly like the butterfly the detective had tattooed just under her bellybutton. Tara still wanted to pinch herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming after all the changes in her life in under 24 hours! When she had woken up that morning, she didn't have anything more to look forward to than watching Dylan dance that night, and maybe, if she was lucky a few stolen kisses before going back to her empty studio apartment. Instead, her life was totally turned upside down by the couple that walked into her life that morning, and she couldn't be happier. Well, actually, she could be, if Dylan would stop teasing her and give her what she wanted!

Dylan knew almost exactly what her new lover was thinking, at least about the teasing, but she had no intention of rushing things. After Tara had licked her to orgasm while underwater, and wasn't that an experience to be savored? Dylan was determined to drive the blonde out of her mind with anticipation before finally letting her cum. She didn't know if she'd have more than just tonight with Tara, because she was leaving town Monday, and was determined to give her a night they would both remember for years to come. Of course, she still intended to feel Xander inside her before the night was over, especially after Tara told her about taking him up the ass. She could hardly believe the shy blonde could be so wanton, but she was really looking forward to seeing if she could take him there as well. As much as she loved working for Charlie, non self induced orgasms weren't as plentiful as she would like, and she was determined to grab everything that life had to offer.

Cordy grinned in pleasure as Natalie used her fingers and tongue on her, doing her best to make her cum. The blonde really wasn't that good at it, but it really didn't matter, ever since waking up from that dream, Cordy felt like she was always on the razor's edge of orgasm, and it didn't take much to get a mini-orgasm going inside her. Like Tara, she sometimes had a hard time believing the changes in her life, but, unlike the newest member of her chosen family, she had had enough time to get used to it. She still wasn't sure what being Aphrodite's High Priestess would mean, but she was looking forward to finding out. She was yanked from her musing when Natalie surprised her by sliding a finger up her ass, and the mini-orgasm turned into a real one, and she just rode the pleasure waves as they washed through her body.

Xander was still having a hard time believing this was happening to him! He had no idea, when he had researched the appropriate sacrifice to Aphrodite that it would change his life so much He wasn't complaining by any means, he was a straight male after all, but this was far beyond anything he even dreamed of that he still had a hard time accepting it. He understood that a lot of the good things that happened were just the way the Goddess used him to prevent bad things happening in the future to his girls, but, considering he loved all his girls, he was happy to be of service. When he and Cordy had left Sunnydale yesterday, he really didn't expect to be adding more lovers to their circle, and he really wasn't expecting to add Tara to his family, but she undoubtedly was. She had worked her way into his heart as closely as Cordy and Aura and Wills and the others. He wasn't sure where the Angels fit into things, but was more than willing to follow Aphrodite's guidance, and just enjoy what was offered. He smiled as he felt Natalie tighten around him, knowing that she was on the edge of another climax, and he twisted slightly inside her, just enough to send her over the edge. He could tell that Nat had just about reached her limit and needed a rest, so he pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her, letting the blonde relax into the afterglow.

Moving her to the other bed, he left Nat to doze contentedly, before reaching for Cordy and kissing her firmly, lifting her up so he could enter her. Neither of them were in any hurry, so they just moved together gently, enjoying each other and as they kissed softly, their arms around each other.

_**The sewers underneath Susie's**_

_**Earlier That Evening**_

Lucas was fairly young as vampires go, having been turned less than a decade ago, but he was not stupid. He knew that the information he was bringing to the Mistress would not make her happy, unfortunately, he was the only member of the group who survived the encounter outside the club, and that was only because he had followed her instructions to stay back and watch. His only hope was that the fact he heard a name 'Xander' and what he could tell her of the White Light would be enough to allow him to see another moonrise.

Following the turns, he soon reached the entrance to the lower levels of the warehouse they had taken as their lair, and he went in search of the Mistress. He found her standing calmly, an open book in her hand, in the room she claimed as her chambers, and, if he was still breathing, would have let out a sigh of relief. When she was calm, she was still deadly, but in her manic moments, she could destroy him without even listening to what he had to say.

The relief was short lived as Lucas saw the smoke rising from her hands where she was touching the book. Her voice showed no sign of the pain she must be feeling as her hands burned, as she looked up at him. "Where are the others Lucas?" she asked, putting the book down. He could see, the words "Holy Bible" stamped on the leather cover, She was speaking calmly, far too calmly for his peace of mind. Gulping, he said, "They are dusted Mistress, Veronica and her group confronted them while I observed, as you ordered, and the mortals reacted strangely to seeing their true faces. Instead of being frightened, the male who was with them, pulled something out of his pocket, and beams of a pure white light came out and dusted all those who stood against them. He even got two that were trying to run away. The light went out after that, and I got a glimpse of what he was holding, and it looked like a seashell. I heard one of the women call him Xander, and one of the others mentioned a goddess named Aphrodite, but they moved away after that and I couldn't hear any more without them discovering me." He finished, hoping that he had given her enough to save his unlife. He was shocked at her reaction though, as a genuinely happy smile appeared on the Master Vampire's face. 'Kitten is here? Oh how marvelous! We shall have so much fun together!" She clapped her hands happily, and started dancing around the room, before turning back to the now terrified vampire. "Thank you Lucas, you may go. I have much to do before Kitten and I meet again!"

Lucas slipped out of the room, grateful once again to have escaped with his body intact after an encounter with Drusilla the Mad.

_**Room 312**_

Alex swore in frustration, no matter what she did, she couldn't quiet her other side tonight! She had already fingered herself to three separate climaxes, but she still didn't feel satisfied, it was as though her other side knew that there was a perfect Master for her right across the hallway, and wouldn't let her rest until she went to him!

She kept wanting to quiet that part of her, but another part of her asked why she was bothering, why was she trying to deny what she really wanted, and was sure that she could get just by offering herself?

Finally, she'd had enough, and, tossing the nightgown away, she tore into her suitcase and secret case and took out the collar. Grabbing the sheerest night robe she had, the one that was totally transparent when the light hit it a certain way, she put it on and unlocked the door to her room and stepped into the hallway.

_**Room 310**_

Dylan was in heaven, that was all there was to it. After unlocking the handcuffs from Tara she was surprised to find herself in the exact same position, with the added bonus of Cordy sitting on her face. She couldn't see what was happening with the brunette's crotch in her mouth, but she felt strong male hands put her legs over his shoulders and his cock slid into her. She had heard the term 'magic touch' before, but it was usually referring to hands, but Xander seemed to extend that to his cock, because everywhere he touched he touched her, pleasure shot through her body. She lost count of her climaxes somewhere around 8 or so, and he was still showing no signs of stopping. She practically purred as she felt a warm breeze on her ass, and knew, from what Tara had told her, what to expect. She moaned into Cordy's pussy as she felt him enter her last hole, and she did her best to relax and accept him, loving how submissive she felt taking him that way. She rarely felt the urge to play those games, but on the occasions that she did, Dylan loved taking her partner up the ass, whether a cock or a strap-on, it didn't matter, she just loved it! He worked her to yet another climax, and she felt him speeding up his thrusts, as he was getting close too, before he pulled out of her ass and she felt him shoot all over her belly and chest. She would have loved to use her fingers to gather his cum up and taste it for herself, but she had the girl on her face to concentrate on, and her hands were still cuffed to the headboard.

While Dylan was concentrating on making Cordelia cum again, Nat and Tara were busy licking Xander's cum off of her. Xander and Cordy both grinned at the sight of the two of them licking up every drop, almost like kittens after a dish of cream, the two were almost purring in contentment, and Xander was glad that Cordy had convinced him to change his diet after they became lovers, the girls sure seemed to enjoy the taste now!

He was surprised when both girls held the last bit in their mouths, until Tara stood up and kissed Cordy, passing the last of his seed to her. His lover moaned into Tara's mouth, and took everything Tara had, eventually climbing off of Dylan to keep kissing her. When Dylan's mouth was free, Natalie moved up and starting kissing her, feeding the bound girl everything she had in her mouth. Getting hard again at the sight, he was debating his next move when there was a soft knock on the door. Swearing softly, he grabbed a robe and put in on, before opening the door.

Looking out, he didn't see anything at first, until his eyes dropped, and he saw Alex kneeling there, her robe open so he could see her nude body beneath it. What really caught his attention was the collar she held in her palms, offering it to him. "Alex? What's going on?"

"Master, may this slave serve you?"

End Chapter Three – More When the Muse Provides!


	4. Chapter 4

**SERIES TITLE: Xander and Cordelia's Road Trip Adventures**

**CHAPTER TITLE**: Coz You Gotta Have Faith!  
**PART**: 04 of XX  
**AUTHOR**: Red Jacobson ( )  
**WEBSITE**: . /  
**DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio Only**  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me, they all are the property of their respective owners. I promise to treat them better than their creators did. Also, the Romantix name is the name of an adult toy store in Oxnard, but everything other than the name, and the name of one of the books mentioned, are straight from my imagination.  
**SUMMARY**: Cordelia joins Xander on his Road Trip after graduation. Very AU, no Fluke, and the Chase's never lost their money.

**FEEDBACK**: Of course, feedback feeds the Muse, and she tells me more of the story for your reading pleasure  
**CATEGORY**: Adventure/Erotica  
**RELATIONSHIPS**: Xander/Cordelia/Other Female  
**RATING**: NC-17  
**WORD COUNT**: 8,318  
**SPOILERS**: Since it's been over 12 years since Buffy Season Three aired, I seriously doubt anything mentioned in this story will be a surprise  
**WARNINGS**: I'm sure that those of you familiar with my alleged writing have any doubts about what you are going to find here. But, for the virgins among you, you are going to find oral, anal, dom/sub, femme-slash, and quite possibly a number of other things that will have Mrs Grundy and Doctor James Dobson reaching for the smelling salts! *GRIN*  
**AUTHORS NOTES:** In my original outline of this story, they were only going to be in Oxnard for one chapter, here we are, starting the third chapter since they hit town, and I'm not sure how much longer they are going to be here!

_**Room 310**_

_**Immediately After Last Chapter**_

The first thing that crossed Xander's mind when he realized what Alex had said, was 'Well, she told us this would happen! I just wasn't expecting it so soon.' Reaching down, he took the collar from her hands. Stepping back, he allowed the still kneeling woman to enter. Shutting the door behind her, he said, "On your feet, girl, and remove the robe. You offer yourself to me, I want to see what you have to offer!" Demonstrating an almost inhuman grace, Alex stood, and slid the robe off her shoulders, standing naked before him.

By this time, the others were aware that something out of the ordinary was going on, and Dylan opened her mouth to say something, but Cordy touched the redheads mouth with her finger and shook her head. Leaning in, she whispered in Dylan's ear, "Your friend has made Xander a very serious offer, and this is an important moment for her, probably the most important one of her life. We're treating it with the respect it deserves. I'll explain more later." Dylan didn't look happy, but nodded in understanding.

Xander stood in front of Alex looking her in the eyes. He wasn't surprised to find her deep into sub space, and called her gently back. Once she was back and aware of her surroundings, he questioned her to ensure she understood what she was offering, and the other questions he had asked his original slaves. Once he was satisfied that she fully understood, he looked to Cordy, who grinned and nodded her acceptance. Gesturing for Cordy, she came and stood behind their newest slave. "Toy, we have a full ceremony that demonstrates your commitment to us, and our commitment to you, unfortunately we are not equipped to do that here, it will have to wait until we are back in Sunnydale, but, for now, know that we have accepted you, and wear your collar with pride." Nodding to his girlfriend, she lifted Alex's long silky hair away from her neck, and Xander placed the collar around her throat, so the name tag was in front. Grasping the name tag, he concentrated briefly, thanking the Goddess once again for his new knowledge and abilities. When he released the name tag, he said, "Toy, your name tag now reads 'Property of Xander and Cordy' so anyone who reads it will know you belong to us! I know of your desires, but we do not have the things needed to make them a reality tonight. After we wake up in the morning, I will take you shopping so you can be properly equipped."

He was watching her eyes, and saw the look of ecstatic happiness in them before she slid back into sub space. Looking up at Cordy, he said, "Go sit on the end of the bed, and get the others to do the same."

Seeing that Cordy had the other three girls positioned the way he wanted, he spoke in a voice that the others could hear. "Toy, your first task as our slave is to kneel and pleasure your mistress with your mouth and fingers, and, after she is satisfied, you are to pleasure the others in the room, before giving yourself to me. Do you understand Toy?"

"Yes Master, thank you Master!" Alex lowered herself to her knees and crawled to Cordy, who leaned back on her hands on the bed as Alex eagerly spread her Mistress's legs and started licking her pussy.

Cordy sighed in contentment as she felt Alex's tongue opening her up, and licking up the dew that had already gathered there. She was amused, and extremely turned on by the way Xander effortlessly slid into the Master role, and how honestly happy it made Alex. She didn't really understand why some girls enjoyed submitting so much, but, as long as Xander included her, she was more than willing to go along for the ride. She and Xander shared a commitment to each other that wouldn't fade, but if the Goddess wanted them to bring other girls into their bed, she wasn't going to complain! As Alex's tongue teased her clit, Cordy gasped as jolts of pleasure shot through her body. She gave thanks again to Aphrodite for her gifts, loving the way it didn't take much stimulation to make her cum, and the way she always had the energy to keep up with Xander, otherwise she would be falling asleep halfway through playtime some nights.

Dylan and Natalie were both watching, fascinated as their friend finally acted on what she wanted. They had known about Alex's submissiveness for almost as long as they had been working together, but they were polite enough not to say anything unless she brought it up. They each had their kinks, and it didn't prevent them from doing their jobs, and doing them well, so the two of them basically shrugged and left it alone.

Dylan grinned as Alex brought Cordy to the peak, and leaned over and gave Tara a quick kiss as Alex moved to the formerly shy blonde. Tara kissed her back before reached up and fondling her breasts, pinching the nipples. Dylan deepened the kiss, lowering Tara onto the bed as Alex moved between the blonde's thighs. She kept kissing as Tara moaned into her mouth, obviously enjoying what Alex was doing to her!

Tara was beyond rational thought at the moment, she had experienced more pleasure in a 12 hour period than she ever had in her life! She never expected anything like this to happen when Xander and Cordelia had walked into her life yesterday, but she knew she wouldn't go back to her previous life for anything! She had been resigned to waiting until she got to college to really have fun, the girls back home were way too shy about even kissing another girl to be willing to do anything more, to her frustration. Now she was experiencing sex with her 4th girl in less than 12 hours, as well as her first man, and was wondering if it were possible to die from pleasure. She didn't know, but thought she might find out if this night went on much longer!

Dylan pulled back from kissing Tara as she arched her back and let out a guttural moan, before collapsing back on the bed, panting heavily. If it weren't for the smile carved onto her face, Dylan would have asked if Tara was alright, but she was obviously more than alright! She felt her legs being parted and looked down her body to see Alex moving in. Dylan had never seen her friend look so happy, with Cordy and Tara's juices spread across her lips. She couldn't help herself as she sat up and got on the floor as well. Grabbing Alex by the hair, she held the Asian girl steady as she kissed her, using her tongue to lick the juices off her face. Once she was done enjoying the taste, she grinned wickedly, and decided, if Alex enjoyed being submissive so much, she'd just give her a hand!

Moving into a crouch, she put her hands on Alex's shoulders and lowered her friend until she was laying on her back on the carpet. Using her weight to keep her pinned down, Dylan moved until she was straddling Alex's face, and, reaching back, pulled open her ass cheeks. She squirmed as she felt the other girl tonguing her ass, especially when she felt fingers sliding into her pussy at the same time. She was briefly glad that Xander had used his mojo to clean her out before he butt fucked her, she wanted Alex to enjoy tonguing her as much as she was enjoying the feeling!

She had already cum twice from the fingers and tongue, and was so into the sensations she didn't even realize that someone was standing next to her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a strap-on directly in front of her. Looking up, she saw Natalie grinning lustily down at her. "Time for some Angel Solidarity Dylan, open wide!" She was so surprised that she just opened her mouth, and let Nat slide the toy into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt the rubber actually pulse in her mouth, and it was warm, almost body temperature!

Natalie moaned as the strap-on sent sensations right to her core, she had been skeptical when Tara had handed it to her, saying that she'd enjoy the feeling, but it honestly felt as though the strap-on was part of her, and she was feeling what it was like to be on the receiving end of a blowjob! She certainly enjoyed giving head, with the right partner, but this was beyond belief, she finally understood exactly why guys enjoyed it so much! The way Dylan was stroking the false cock, while sucking on the head was pushing her toward a climax, and she wondered if the spell Tara did would let her cum the way a guy did? She wanted to find out, but not yet, Cordy and Tara had another suggestion for her.

Pulling the cock from Dylan's mouth, Nat moved behind her friend and knelt down. Looking Alex in the eyes, she lifted Dylan and positioned her with her ass in the air. Lining up, Nat popped the head of the strap-on passed Dylan's rosebud, and almost passed out, the heat and pressure were so intense! She didn't move, allowing her to get used to the feelings, until she felt a hand slap her on the ass, pushing her forward. She looked over and saw Tara smirking at her, nodding to get moving, so she worked her way inside Dylan's ass. She was really enjoying the feelings, as well as the sight of Dylan babbling incoherently kneeling in front of her. Nat started pumping, really getting into what she was doing, when her eyes shot open as she felt a tongue lick her pussy lips. She had been so focused on what she was doing and feeling, she'd almost forgotten that Alex was down there. The feeling of one of her closest friends' tongue tickling her clit, while she was experiencing fucking her other best friend in the ass just added to the strangeness of the entire night and she just let go, feeling something bursting out of the head of the rubber cock, and the pleasure she felt was completely different from what she normally felt when cumming! Sliding out, she felt Alex take it in her mouth, and she was overwhelmed again by the sensations shooting through her body, until it finally got to be too much and she passed out from the pleasure, barely aware of her body hitting the carpet. Dylan was right behind her in falling asleep.

Alex smiled happily, knowing she had accomplished her first task for her Master, and he promised her a reward. She didn't have to wait long, either, as Master pulled her to her feet, and held her wrists behind her back, she wriggled in pleasure as she felt the metal cuffs locking her wrists together behind her back. She felt him reaching around her, and she felt something pinching her nipples. Looking down, she saw wooden clothespins closed around her nipples, and the beautiful pain shot right to her pussy, especially as he moved her forward, and bend her over the dresser in the room.

He tugged on her hair, and she looked up, seeing herself in the mirror, her collar showing proudly and her Master behind her. She sighed happily as she felt him rub his cock along the lips of her pussy, and she spread her legs wider, to give him easier access to her. She was rewarded when she felt his hands on her hips, and he buried himself inside her. In that instant, the part of her that had been crying for a Master for so long was finally satisfied, and she gave herself to him, totally and completely. Toy was no more, just Alex, the very capable and intelligent woman who knew she was where she belonged. Moving back against her Master, Alex felt the most powerful orgasm she'd had since the night she was pierced, boil up from inside her and she squeezed herself around her Master, hoping he would cum with her, because she was ready for sleep. Fortunately, he seemed to know what she needed, and let loose inside of her, hitting his peak at the same time she did, and she barely felt him pull out of her pussy and unlock the handcuffs before she was asleep on the carpet next to her two friends.

Alex was the first to wake up, stretching out and feeling wonderful, it took her a couple of seconds to realize she was not in her bed, and the sunlight was shining down on her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Dylan and Nat were with her, and they were stark naked, as was she. Standing, the three of them looked around, not seeing anything but a meadow and flowers surrounding them.

They were surprised by a woman's voice coming from behind them, thick with amusement, "About time you three got here! I knew that Xander and Cordy would be good, but you'd been at it for hours!"

Whirling around, they saw a gorgeous blond, dressed in a white toga leaning against a pillar. Looking at her, more pillars appeared around her, until she was standing on the porch of a building that looked like an ancient temple, except it was gleaming white marble. The woman moved from the pillar and walked toward them. "I know that Xander mentioned that he is a follower of Aphrodite after my power got rid of those vampires this evening, well, I am Aphrodite, and I brought you here to make you an offer..."

It took a couple of hours of discussion and debate, but the decision was never really in doubt. As far as Alex was concerned, Xander was her Master, he was also High Priest of this new religion, and she saw a miracle with her own eyes, she was not going to be leaving him. Dylan wasn't as devoted to Xander as Alex was, but she was fond of him, and the fact that Tara was already part of it was just icing on the cake! And Natalie wasn't going to leave her friends, they'd been through too much already, and she knew that what they had done tonight would just make them closer.

_**Room 310**_

After putting the Angels to bed in the other bed in the room, Xander Cordy and Tara took a quick shower before climbing into their bed. Xander in the center, with Tara and Cordy on either side of him. He knew that they had a lot to talk about, but they were all so tired it was a miracle they made it to bed. Setting a wake up call so Tara could get a fresh uniform for work in the morning, they were soon asleep, and, to Tara's surprise, waking up in Aphrodite's meadow. Xander and Cordy were drawn to where the Angels were sitting, listening to Aphrodite, but Tara was drawn in another direction. Reaching the edge of the meadow, she found a path that led off to a wooded glade. Taking the path, she felt more and more comfortable with each step she took, until she entered a clearing, where she saw her mother talking to a maternal looking woman with leaves and twigs entwined in her hair. Tara knew without asking who the woman was, and quickly knelt before her Goddess.

The figure laughed happily, and gestured for her to stand. She said, "Be at ease child, I'm just here keeping your mother company while she waited for you. I'll be leaving now, but when you want to rejoin your lovers, and, trust me, I approve of all of them, just follow the same path back to the meadow.

Smiling placidly, Gaea faded from view, and reappeared in another glade some distance away. Looking around, she saw that several of the others were already there, watching something in the pool. Nodding to Venus and Aluria, as well as exchanging greetings with Janus and Coyote, who were snickering about something, she glanced into the pool and saw that Aphrodite was providing training to her new High Priest and his Harem.

While Gaea certainly didn't begrudge Aphrodite her Priestesses, she did wish that the one known as Dylan had chosen not to take an official position, because she had the potential to follow the same path as Tara, which would make her favored Granddaughter even happier than she already was. At least the two of them would still be together much of the time, and she was happy with that. Looking around the glade, she was a bit surprised that Freya wasn't there, nor were any of the other pantheons who were supporting Aphrodite in her plan. Finding a comfortable seat, she joined the others in watching.

Feeling a bit of idle curiosity, she focused a bit of her attention on the Vampire who was somehow connected to Aphrodite's new High Priest. Watching the Mad Demon, she was surprised at the differences in this one from the usual abominations she observed. The fact that Drusilla was even able to hold a Holy Book caused her to take a deeper look. Her eyes widened at what she saw, and tears started flowing from her eyes. "Oh, you poor, poor child! What did that monster do to you? Being tortured for so many years, it's no wonder you're insane!"

She rose to her feet, looking for someone who could help the child, when a figure appeared in front of her. The figure was male, dressed in black with white feathered wings off of each shoulder. He raised his hand and said, "Peace Gaea, there are plans already on going to succor the child, it was necessary to have her go through what she did, but her time of redemption is near, and her pain and madness will end. She is aware of your concern, and it does you credit, but you need not take any actions." Before Gaea could respond, the figure disappeared in a pillar of fire, drawing the attention of the others in the glade.

Waving them off, she sat back down on the bench and thought about what she learned, because The Voice had a message for her beyond what was vocalized, and she was very glad to know that She, while not acting directly, was quietly supporting them in their efforts. The so called "Powers That Be" or "Elders" had interfered far too much in Humanity, and would see the entire race fall to darkness if not stopped. She would be eternally grateful that Aphrodite's interest was aroused by the silly girl and her spell, it alerted her to the potential problems, and she was wise enough to contact the rest of them. The future looked much brighter now, with just the first few changes, although there were still times of Darkness ahead. Hopefully as the Priest continued his mission, those pockets of darkness would fade as well.

_**Room 310**_

_**9am**_

Xander cursed as the phone rang, leaning over Cordy, who was still sound asleep, he grabbed the phone and acknowledged the wake up call. Waking Cordy and Tara, he got them moving so they could get a fresh uniform from Tara's apartment before she had to go to work for her last shift. Seeing them out the door, he took a shower and dressed before waking the Angels up. He was tempted to let them sleep a little longer, but he was hungry, and he knew that Cordy would be starving when she got back, she always was after an energetic night, and last night was certainly energetic!

Once the Angels were awake and showered, the three of them went across the hall to get dressed, and Alex grabbed her suitcase and her secret case and brought it back with her, saying that her place was with her Master and Mistress. Xander didn't object, just welcomed her with a kiss on the forehead, and telling her that the two of them would be shopping for toys that afternoon. Alex nodded happily and sat at his feet as he pulled his cell phone and placed a call.

"Good Morning Giles, hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, not at all, Jenny and I had just finished breakfast and were starting to go over the newspaper."

"Good, Cordy and I are in Oxnard, and we ran into a situation last night that looks like it's more than we can handle on our own, and would like Faith to come down and give us a hand for a couple of days if you can spare her."

Xander could picture his mentor frowning as he polished his glasses, when Giles spoke again, his voice was businesslike. "I'm certain Faith would enjoy a trip to Oxnard, can you give me any details, anything I need to research?"

"Well, it seems that some of nightlife have have embraced the American Dream in a big way, and are running drugs through here, and, while I have no idea what they would want the money for, I'm fairly certain it's not to open an orphanage for kittens and puppies, if you know what I mean."

Giles chuckled drily, "Quite right! Is there anything else?"

Xander paused for a second, knowing that Giles would not react well to the news, before saying, "Yes, unfortunately, I got a tip that the one who is running things here in town is Drusilla."

Giles was silent for almost a minute, and Xander could picture the look of fury on his face. After all, he was there when Giles found Jenny, bled almost dry, and the two of them had worked frantically to keep her alive until the ambulance arrived. It was a near thing, but they were able to save the gypsy. She had been weak for a long while, but she did recover, and she and Giles had gotten married just before school started their Senior Year.

"I see. I was going to ask Jenny to drive Faith down, but, in that case, I believe I shall be taking care of this myself. I'm certain you wouldn't object to assistance, would you?" Giles finished, with more than a hint of 'Ripper' in his tone.

"Not at all Giles, when you get here, we are staying in Room 310 of the Best Western on South Oxnard, just go to the desk and have them call the room, we'll come down and get you."

In a calmer tone of voice, Giles responded, "Very good, I'll contact Faith and make sure she is available, and will call you on your mobile before we depart."

After hanging up the phone, he looked at the girls and found them all staring out the window in curiosity. Wandering over, he saw they were watching as a huge crane was attempting to remove a motorcycle from the top diving board of the hotel's pool. "Heh! And I thought that Sunnydale had the market cornered on weirdness!"

When the Angels got bored watching the Great Motorcycle Rescue of 1999, he said, "Okay, first off, thank you for joining us last night, both for the fun sweaty portion, which, I promise, will continue, but also in spreading the word about our Goddess so that things are ready when the time comes. But I have to ask, have you given any thought to how you are going to let your boss know that you are going to be relocating?"

Natalie nodded, "We are going to tell him the truth, after finding out about Vampires, and that Sunnydale is Vampire Central for the West Coast, we feel that we can do more good working there than out of LA. If Charlie agrees, great! If he doesn't, well, all three of us have our Private Investigator Licenses, and they aren't tied specifically to the Townsend Agency, so we will just open our own agency in Sunnydale. Of course, we won't be able to call ourselves Angels anymore, so we've been thinking of calling ourselves 'The Hellmouth Honeys" what do you think?" She finished with a grin. Xander just looked at her, his mouth agape, before the three of them started laughing themselves silly. Once he got the joke, he started laughing as well.

After they got themselves back together, Alex excused herself and left the room, saying that she needed to call Jason and end things with him, and would prefer some privacy for the conversation. Xander nodded as Dylan and Nat gave her supportive looks. Alex smiled, "It's going to be fine, we've been on the verge of a breakup for a couple of months now, and, after last night, I'm not going to string him along. It's best if I make a clean break from him so he can find somebody that fits him better."

_**Abandoned Warehouse**_

Lucas stood guard outside of Drusilla's chambers, knowing that it would be more than his unlife is worth to let her be disturbed in her present mood. She had been ecstatic when he had told her about her 'kitten' being in town, but that hadn't lasted, and the next time he saw her he would be willing to swear she had been crying. Of course, he didn't give any hint that he'd noticed the slight red stains under her eyes. Pointing out the slightest sign of weakness in a Master was the quickest way he knew to a broom and dustbin, and he had way too many things he wanted to accomplish before then. Hell, he still hadn't gotten up to Hollywood, and he was determined to nail Teri Hatcher before she got any older! Lucas was so lost in thought over his current lust obsession, he didn't notice the quiet moans from behind the door, or the murmured words. It's just as well, Drusilla would not have been pleased to see him if he had checked on her!

_**Drusilla's Chambers**_

The room was almost completely dark, one small candle on the dresser providing the only illumination in the room as Dru curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth with her doll Miss Edith clutched to her chest. A quiet voice could be heard, but Dru wasn't saying anything, the voice was soothing, calming, "It will all be alright Dru, I promise you, and I've never let you down before, have I? Plans to help you are already in motion, just be strong for a little while longer, and all this will be behind you! Trust Miss Edith for just a few days more, and you will truly be forgiven."

Dru looked at the doll in her arms, hope warring with fear in her eyes. "He'll forgive me? But, I did so many horrible things, why would he forgive me?"

"I can't tell you that yet, Dru, you know that." the doll gently chided her, "but he will forgive you, and you will be with your kitten forever and ever!"

_**Denny's **_

_**10am**_

Tara gave Cordy a quick kiss as she slid out of the Cadillac, already dressed for her shift. She could see that the lot was already nearly full. She smiled, knowing that it was going to be a good day. She didn't notice, but she was practically dancing as she got ready for her shift. The smile on her face was contagious, and even the grumpiest, most hung over customer found themselves smiling back at her as she poured their coffee.

A couple of her co-workers watched as she went about her day. One of them shook her head, "I don't care what you say, I say she got herself good and laid last night, and whoever it was knew what the hell he or she was doing. I ain't never seen Tara so happy, so I just say 'Go Girl!' and go about my business, and you should do the same thing, instead of bitching about her making more tips than you do. Hell, if you went and got a nice stiff one up that tight ass of yours, maybe you'd be in a good mood too!"

_**Romantix Oxnard**_

_**12:30pm**_

Lisa looked up from her magazine as the bell over the door jingled. Smiling, she saw a man and two women walk in, all of them knockouts. Noticing the collar and the way the Asian girl carefully walked a step or two behind the other two, she instantly recognized the situation, and unconsciously fingered her own collar.

Gesturing for one of the clerks to take over the register, she stepped out from behind the counter, and approached the man and woman, "Good Afternoon Master and Mistress, how can Romantix serve you today?"

Xander looked at the slender brunette's, a bit surprised at the nature of the greeting, until he noticed the collar around her throat. Instantly, the knowledge of how to proceed appeared in his mind, and he smiled at the girl. "Good Afternoon, My Lady and I are shopping for some toys for our new Pet, she just accepted her collar this morning, and are getting her some things to welcome her to our service."

The brunette, who's name tag read "Lisa – Manager" smile widened, "Then I thank you for choosing Romantix for your shopping needs. We have a very large selection of treats for Pets, in fact, there are several that I enjoy myself. If you would follow me, I can show them to you?"

Following behind her, Xander and Cordy looked around at the shop, and Cordy's eyes widened at some of the negligees that were on display. Tapping Xander on the arm, she said, "Don't let me leave her without trying on that white one in the corner, okay?" When Xander turned to check out what had caught her attention, he instantly pictured Cordy dressed in the black stockings and garter belt combination, with crotchless panties framing her, plus the black mesh teddy that covered her top and his brain instantly shut down! Cordy looked at him, expecting some sort of comment, and snickered at the blank look on his face. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, "Xander? Are you in there?" "mimblewhimble" he responded, "Do you like it? Do you want to see me wearing it as you fuck me from behind tonight?" "Mimble – I mean, Yes! Most definitely!" Xander said, clearing his throat. Cordy laughed at his reaction, and even Alex giggled quietly.

Hearing the laughter, Lisa turned around and watched them. She realized that the two of them were very new to the lifestyle, and decided to give them some books to help out. Well, either give them, or discount them, depending on how much they spend, she amended. Waiting for them to catch up to her, she led the trio through the curtained archway and stood back to watch their reactions. She mentally added a point to her scoreboard when she saw that the two of them had no idea what a lot of the items were, although their new slave's eyes lit up as she looked around, obviously recognizing most of what she saw. Seeing that the couple was examining the restraints, she moved to the Asian girl and quietly asked, "It's obvious they are new to this, are they treating you alright?"

She was relieved by the bright smile the girl gave her, and the quiet chuckle, "Oh yes! I actually offered myself to them early this morning, and Master seemed to know automatically how I needed to be treated, and it was wonderful! He is my Master because I wish him to be, and Cordy, I call her Mistress, but she's really not that dominant, just loving and horny. I had known I was a submissive for years, but, except for one wonderful night years ago, had never found a lover who would also be My Master, until I met Xander. It was almost instinctive, but I recognized that he could give me what I needed, and when I took the leap and offered myself, he proved himself instantly. He brought me off so hard I passed out, and, when I woke up, I was cuddled up in bed after the best night of sleep in my life!"

Lisa nodded, pleased that the girl was being treated properly. She had seen a few girls that had been mistreated over of the years, either through ignorance or actual malice, and was determined to help as many of them as she could. Fortunately, most of the girls she encountered were into the Power Exchange lifestyle willingly, and were happy and treated well, so she quietly cheered them on for finding the same type of happiness that she found.

Moving over to Xander and Cordy, she started pointing out some of the restraints, and even demonstrated them on Alex,with her enthusiastic assistance. Lisa also helped them find a few floggers that would provide Alex the sensation she craved without crossing the line into hurting her. By the time they were done, they had spent close to five hundred dollars, and that was before Cordy bought the outfit that had attracted her attention. Needless to say, Lisa gave them complementary copies of "The Topping Book" and "Topping for Beginners" as they were checking out, and gave Xander a card with a phone number if he had any questions, her Lover/Master was always willing to answer questions.

After they checked out, Xander said, "Cordy, I want you to take the wheel, and drive around for a while." Reaching into one of the bags, Xander pulled out a warm-up jacket and a pair of shorts and handed them to Alex, saying, "Go into the ladies room, take everything but the collar off, and put these on, you can keep your shoes on as well." Xander saw her nipples harden in arousal as she hurried off.

Cordy grinned at him, "Going to break in the backseat lover?"

He grinned in return, "You'll see. Just try not to get us pulled over, the privacy glass in the back is good, but I don't think your folks would be impressed by us being arrested for indecent exposure!"

Cordy snickered, "Probably not, they might even cut off one of my credit cards." The two of them laughed, knowing there was little chance of that happening.

_**Room 309**_

_**Noon**_

Dylan pulled the phone onto the bed, and she and Nat got comfortable before Dylan dialed the number for the conference call with Bosley and Charlie. A few seconds after they were connected, a familiar voice came over the speaker, "Good Afternoon, Angels."

"Good Afternoon Charlie" Nat and Dylan said in unison, grinning at each other.

"Hello Dylan and Natalie. Where is Alex? Isn't she with you?"

"No, Alex had a bit of personal business to take care of that couldn't wait, she should be back in a few hours."

"Okay, as long as everything is okay. Have you made any progress since we spoke the last time?"

Natalie said, "We have, but, brace yourselves, you are probably going to want to have us examined by your therapists. We had an encounter last night after the club closed, and, well, there is no easy way to say this, but, we ran into a bunch of vampires who said that the boss was annoyed at us asking questions." Nat paused, waiting for the disbelief from Bosley and Charlie. Surprisingly, neither Bosley or Charlie sounded shocked.

"I'm sorry, Natalie, but did you just say that there are Vampires in Oxnard?"

"That's what I said, all three of us saw them, and, if it wasn't for Dylan's girlfriend and her friends, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Tara's friends knew about Vampires and were able to handle them, but that's another story in itself."

Charlie sighed, "First off, I owe you an apology, none of the information I had even hinted at a demonic influence, it looked like a group of humans. If I'd known about the rest, I would have gotten you better information. Do you need additional support while you are there?"

"Actually Charlie, we've got that covered, Xander, one of Tara's friends placed a call this morning, and we have a Slayer coming our way to help out."

"Xander? Xander? That name rings a bell, but I can't recall off hand from where. Anyway, it's good that he has contacts with a Slayer, they are supposed to be nearly unbeatable when it comes to the demonic breeds."

"We can help you out so you don't wrack your brain trying to remember Charlie. Xander was tangentially involved in the Tax Fraud Case of your old friend Charles Chase. Xander is dating Cordelia, or as she now prefers, Cordy Chase."

"Ah! That was where I'd seen the name before, thank you Dylan. I was afraid it was early onset some-timers disease."

Dylan and Nat looked at each other, not knowing what to say, until Charlie chuckled, "I know, I know my jokes are pathetic, but I just can't hire a decent writer around here."

"But, on a more serious matter, now that you know about what is not so affectionately known as 'the nightlife' would you be interested in getting involved in more supernatural type cases? It's difficult to find Angels who can handle knowing what's out there, but you all seem to be fine with the knowledge."

Natalie cleared her throat, "Actually, it's funny you mention that Charlie. You see, we have been invited to open an office in Sunnydale, which, if you are aware of the nightlife, you may know is the home of the Hellmouth, and, for personal reasons, we are very interested in doing so."

"Interesting idea, can I assume that the personal reasons have something to do with your mention of Dylan's girlfriend, and the fact that Alex had some personal business to take care of? Did Alex finally stop hiding from what she wanted, and found somebody to meet her needs?"

Dylan and Natalie looked at each other and started laughing. Finally getting themselves under control, Nat said, "Is there anything you don't know Charlie? Dylan and I thought we were the only ones who figured it out."

"I've been aware of that aspect of her personality since she was recruited. The same way I know different aspects of both or your personalities and desires. It was necessary to know as much as possible about all three of you, in case there is something there that could be used against you. I never release that information outside the family, as it were, but I've suspected that if she found someone to meet her needs it would become all consuming until she got used to it."

"Now, as for your suggestion, I'm inclined to agree, but there are things we need to work out first. We can talk about that after you finish in Oxnard. Is there anything else you want to let me know for the day Angels?"

"No Charlie" they said again in unison.

"Very well, we can check back in this time tomorrow. Goodbye Angels"

"Goodbye Charlie, Bye Bosley!"

_**The Townsend Agency**_

_**Los Angeles**_

"And... we are clear!" Bosley said, after the Angels had ended the call. "It's a good thing they ran into this Xander person last night, the girls wouldn't have been able to handle one vamp, let alone a bunch of them if they didn't know what they were facing."

"I agree, and it's funny how things work out. I actually already knew who Xander was, I became aware of him and the Slayers when they took down a demon called "The Judge" in a very public manner last year. In fact, he isn't aware of it, but he received a scholarship to UC Sunnydale that he will be notified of when he returns to Sunnydale. He has the right personality traits to be another you, old friend, and I was planning on having him open a branch office in a few years. Of course, I wasn't planning on losing my most experienced team of Angels to him, but you can't anticipate everything. Speaking of that, what team do you think is most ready to become the A team?"

Bosley reached into the humidor on his desk and extracted a cigar, thinking all the while. Snipping the end and pulling a box of wooden matches from his top right drawer, he struck a match and got the cigar going properly before he said. "That's a good question, Charlie, and, of the teams we have in the field, I'd say Second Generation is probably the closest to being ready for prime time."

"Ironic isn't it, that Sabrina, Jill and Kelly each had daughters who followed in their mother's footsteps? I agree though, they are probably the most ready team we have. Start looking for some training missions for them, I want them to have some experience before they move up to the actual cases."

"Sure thing, Charlie, I'll get right on it. Is there anything else?"

"Not for now, Bosley, you can wait until morning to start on the missions, enjoy the rest of your day."

When Alex came out of the ladies room, her clothing in hand, and dressed as directed, Xander smiled at her and took the clothing and put it in the bag. Looking her over closely, he took the zipper of the jacket and lowered it until it was just above Alex's navel, showing the sides of both her breasts. Alex kept her head held high, although her nipples were straining against the fabric, and the crotch of the shorts was showing a suspiciously dark stain.

Lisa smiled as she watched the two of them, and then took a look at Cordy who was licking her lips hungrily. 'Alex is going to have a hard time walking when they get home, lucky bitch!' Lisa thought, as the three of them left her store. Picturing what Xander was going to have Alex doing, and imagining it was her with her Master in a similar situation soon got to be too much for her, and she excused herself to the bathroom where she fingered herself to a quick but satisfying climax. When she got back, Melissa, the other cashier grinned at her, "You too, huh? They were hot as hell together, wonder where she found them?"

"You know, I didn't ask. You still haven't found somebody then?"

The other girl shook her head, "Nah, a couple of wannabe's, they sprain their wrists watching "9 ½ Weeks" and think they're Masters! I want somebody who knows what they are doing."

Lisa nodded thoughtfully, "I could check with James, but I'm fairly certain the offer is still open."

Melissa nodded, "And, believe me, I'm tempted to join the two of you, I think I made that clear, but I'm not sure how it would work with the two of us working together, and, not to put a fine point on it, you are my boss!"

"That might not be an issue, I know of a club that caters to our taste, that needs a cashier in the toy shop. The money is about the same, and you get a commission on your sales on top of it. If you are interested, I could give Rona a call and set up a time for you to meet her. If you like what she has to say, great! We could move forward on the personal side, if not, you stay here with me, and I ask James to keep an eye open for somebody for you. How does that sound?"

"It has possibilities, but let me think on it for a bit, and you check and see if the offer is still open, okay?"

Further conversation was ended when the door opened and another couple walked inside.

Cordy almost lost control of the SUV a couple of times as her eyes strayed to the back of the vehicle. Xander had lowered the seats in the second and third row, so there was a flat surface before inflating the air mattress that they had stored behind the third row. Once he was satisfied, he had Alex stand just in the doorway, where the open door kept her from being seen, and then he ordered her to remove the jacket and shorts and climb inside, slapping her on the ass as she scrambled inside.

She was constantly amazed at how easily her lover, who was so gentle with her and Tara, could slide into the Master role for those who needed it from him. Mentally, she was aware it was a gift from the Goddess, but emotionally and physically it was still a lot to take in. She waited until Xander had climbed in, and shut the door behind him before she started the Escalade and pulled out of the parking lot.

She was surprised at how much room there was in the back of the vehicle, as well as how imaginative Xander could be in using the luggage hooks in the ceiling to bind Alex's hands above her head. It was obvious that she wasn't objecting at all, the only understandable words were "Yes Master!" and "Thank You Master!" the last one usually in a moan. Cordy stifled a laugh as Xander tried to stand up on the mattress so he could feed Alex his cock, and bumped his head on the roof!

Once he stopped cursing and rubbing the top of his head, she saw Master make a reappearance, and he grabbed Alex's ankles and secured them to her wrists. It was obvious that Alex had been a gymnast of some sort considering how flexible she was. Then she saw him prepping the bound girl for rear entry, and the flow of profanity streaming from her mouth almost caused Cordy to run off the road it was so out of character for her! By the time Xander had himself buried in her ass, Alex was swearing in what sounded like Swedish. At least she reminded Cordy of the Chef from the Muppet Show, but if Alex had shouted "Bork! Bork! Bork!" she was sure she would have driven off a bridge!

Fortunately for their safety, and the vehicle's structural integrity, while Alex was very creative and enthusiastic in her language, that was a phrase that didn't get uttered. By the time they were finished, Cordy was in sight of the hotel, and pulled into the parking lot. Waiting for Xander to get Alex untied, and helped her get dressed, she used the remote control to open up the rear hatch so they could climb out before locking up and helping Alex into the hotel.

Checking her watch, she saw that it was close to 4pm, Tara's quitting time, so, once they got Alex to the room and let her take a shower, Cordy gave them each a kiss and left to go to Denny's. Alex was taking a nap while Xander grabbed a quick shower, and was toweling off when the phone rang. Giles and Faith were at the front desk, and he told them that he would be right down.


End file.
